Hiding the Truth
by xLissyx
Summary: Reinette’s uncle forces her out of his house and into the Opera house. He says she must learn to behave but Reinette wants to be herself. Reinette argues with him one night and he leaves her unconscious on the street floor where anyone could find her...
1. At the beginning

**OK, this is my first fan fiction and I had the idea floating around in my head for quite sometime so I hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: Reinette's uncle forces her out of his house and into the Opera house. He says she must learn to behave so that he can find a husband who will marry her. Reinette argues with him one night and he leaves her unconscious on the street floor where anyone could find her…**

It was beautiful. That was the only conclusion Reinette could come to about the new grand opera house. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she realised how lucky she was to be able to visit it. In the entrance hall she kept close to the shadows, behind the two adults in front of her but she could not help letting her jaw drop in astonishment.

"Close your mouth, child," snapped her uncle from in front of her. He had a young face but grey hair and his eyes were dark and cold.

Reinette shut her mouth instantly and seeked comfort in the shadows cast from the long pillars lining the glorious room.

"What time did the manager say he was going to be here?" asked the woman beside her uncle, dark brown hair cascaded in a straight curtain from her head and she was slightly too skinny. Her face was also very pinched and often looked disgusted.

"Four, he's late. When I'm partner in the management of this opera house I'll have to have a word with him about his lack of organisation," the man said in a hushed tone to his wife.

Reinette rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock positioned high on the left hand sidewall, she saw that it was only two minutes past four and yet her aunty and uncle were complaining like the manager was an hour late. She found herself quite pleased that they were bickering in English and not French because then anyone eavesdropping would not be able to understand a word they were saying. Reinette looked up as she heard footsteps hurrying towards them and she smiled as a tall man with blonde scruffy hair came walking swiftly down the large staircase in front of them.

"Monsieur Tordu!" he said with a tone of delight, throwing his arms out in welcome. The two men shook hands and the man introduced himself as the manager they'd be waiting for, Monsieur Havens. Next Monsieur Havens turned to Reinette's aunt with a beaming smile playing across his face as he bowed and took her hand to his lips. "Madam Tordu," he said and then he waited to be introduced to the girl behind the adults. She was dressed in too finer clothing to be a maid yet he had not received any information that his new partner had any children. Monsieur Tordu did not introduce her.

"Shall we go to your office too discuss the arrangements then?" he said briskly, tapping his walking stick once on the floor. He did not need the walking stick but it added a certain sense of power and confidence to his image.

"Yes-Yes-Why of course," Monsieur Havens stammered. He was torn in between rudely bowing to the girl without having been given an introduction or rudely ignoring her presence like she wasn't there. He caught her eye for a second and a reassuring smile turned the corners of her lips. He took this as a signal to lead the family to his office.

&&&&

"I do not believe it!" Monsieur Tordu yelled as he slammed his hands down upon the large wooden table. Reinette sighed between her teeth as his violent action had made her tea spill over onto the table. They were back at their large home in Paris and Reinette was not particularly enjoying herself. "They think me a fool!" he bellowed and then he glanced at the tea on the table next to Reinette's cup, "Oh and stop making a mess child," he said coldly before turning back to his wife to complain again.

_Child, _that was all they ever referred to her as, not Reinette and she would think them very ill if they ever called her Mademoiselle Tyler.

"I'm cleaning it up," she said quietly as she left her place at the table and went to find a dishcloth. Even when she left the dining room, her aunt and uncle's voices followed her.

"I mean, a ghost, really! A ghost who demands money! What would a ghost want with money? Joan, they also want the Opera to reserve a box for this ghost person. A whole box! Do you how much money people will pay for a box? Lots, lots and lots." he was very angry and his dark eyes blazed like coals in a fire.

Reinette came back and wiped up the mess before secretly slinging the cloth under the table and sitting down to finish the rest of her meal. Reinette really didn't want the rest of it but she knew she would be shouted at if she did not finish it. Reinette longed for her room upstairs where an unfinished letter to her parents lay on the dressing room table.

"I'm sure it's just a welcome joke darling," Joan said from the other end of the table, she smiled sympathetically at her husband.

"Well it's very rude and not in the slightest bit funny! A ghost? What nonsense!"

"Actually," Reinette said, forgetting she was not meant to speak unless spoken too, "There was a ghost in the old Opera Populaire, before it burnt down in that horrible fire. Maybe those were his old demands and they still stick to them just in case he is still there. Some say that he caused the fire you see and therefore they don't want it to happen again," she looked up at her uncle and saw his was glowering at her.

"How many times? Do not speak unless you are spoken to child, you should show your aunt and me a little more respect!" he spat and Reinette looked down at her food, not showing him how her blue eyes sparked with anger and hurt. "As for this ghost, who told you that nonsense? I told you, whilst you live under my roof you will not socialise with my acquaintances. You are nothing, I'm looking after you from the goodness of my heart and yet you are not grateful at all." He heaved a long sigh and rubbed his temples, "Your parents are caught up in a nasty business at the moment and I am looking after you in my house in France. Other children would leap at the chance but not you," he spat and Reinette flinched.

"I am grateful, monsieur," she said to her uncle risking a glance at him. Anger still boiled at the moment of her stomach though. He only looked after her because her parents had begged that he would. Her uncle had refused until her father had named a big enough price. Her family had been threatened and her parents would have paid anything for nothing to happen to her.

"Well I'm not satisfied, that's why tomorrow, you shall be going to live in the Opera house. Your father once told me you could do ballet. Now will be your chance to do something useful in the days to come."

"But," Reinette stammered, she hadn't done any ballet in about four years, yes she had loved it when she was little but she wasn't sure she'd be up to the Opera Populaire's standards, "I can't-"

"Yes you can," her uncle yelled and her got up from his seat and marched over to her. Reinette tried not to look at him as he towered over her.

"Monsieur, I have not done ballet in many-"

He slapped her, hard across the face, so hard she fell to the floor and her face stung where he'd hit her. Reinette clasped a hand to it and her eyes seemed to be filling up with tears on their own accord.

"Pack your things tonight, you are leaving tomorrow," he lowered himself to the height she was kneeling on the floor and whispered dangerously, "Are we understood?"

&&&&

It was still dark when Reinette arrived on the doorstep of the large Opera Populaire, she knocked and patiently waited whilst hoping beyond hope that somebody was still up. Rain fell from the dark blue sky and she knew what a mess she must look; her uncle had made her walk. Reinette didn't want to knock again so she sat down outside the door, the porch protecting her from the rain. A sudden sense of being so very alone fell onto her and she lifted her hand to graze her bruised cheek. She missed her father and her step-mother very much and wished she had not had to come to France at all, nothing except maybe the Opera house she was sitting outside of had struck her as wonderful about the place. Silent tears ran down her face as her hands shook from the November cold.

&&&&

A man passed through the entrance hall silently, a long black cloak billowed out behind him and a pale white mask hid the right side of his face. He flinched as he heard a patient knock come from the door and he raised a dark eyebrow.

'_Who on earth was calling at the Opera House at this time in the morning?' _he thought to himself as he turned to face the door. He knew nobody else would be up at this time and wouldn't be for a few hours yet to come. His hearing was very good and he heard the person on the other side of the door slide down to the bottom of it. Erik turned away from the door, he wasn't going to let the person in that wasn't him and he didn't know who it was but as he turned away he saw Madame Giry at the top of the stairs in her usual long black dress. She did not seem him shrink into the shadows but he could see she had a worried expression across her face as she reached the door.

"I told him not to send her at this time, she'll catch a cold in this weather," she whispered angrily to herself as she quickly unlocked the front door.

Erik shrank further back into the shadows realising that his curiousity was getting the better of him with a small nod.

**Hope you liked :D**

**I should get the next chapter up soon and they'll be more Erik don't worry.  
Please review and CC is welcome :D**

**See you ! **


	2. Rainy Mornings

**Thanks for the reviews, made me smile when I got back from my first day at work experience…that was tiring lol :D**

**Past heart – thank you, I hope so. **

**What Angel Had – awww sorry! Your comment made me laugh :D here is another chapter to cure your soul :D**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood – Thank you! And I'm sorry about my grammar! I'm really trying to improve it and check all the green lines (lol) . Sorry. **

Erik watched as Reinette was ushered into the Opera House entrance hall, Madame Giry held a lantern high above their heads and Reinette shivered from the cold.

"I'm so sorry, Madame. It was my uncle who forced me to come at this hour in the morning," she said quietly but Madame Giry shook her dismissively.

"It does not matter now, come," she looked around her suddenly and Erik drew back even further. Madame Giry had always seemed to realise when he was watching her. His dark eyes moved silently to the girl in front of Madame Giry, her blonde hair was wet but still seemed to curl slightly at the ends and her eyes were of the darkest blue. Erik looked down disappointed; she was just like anybody else and properly would act like everybody else too. In no time at all she would be pleasing those that would make her position higher, being polite to suitors that would make her family richer and genuinely believing herself to be perfect in everyway. Erik walked away through a door to his right, into more corridors that outlined the Opera House and leaving the two females alone.

"Come," Madame Giry repeated and she began to walk quickly up the grand staircase.

"Yes, Madame," Reinette said softly as she looked around into the dark Opera House. She could sense it's hidden beauty even in the darkness and it made her smile. Her father had told her many stories about his own visits to the Opera House. His stories had always captured her, had always made her laugh or squeal but they were nothing compared to the real thing. Reinette remembered the shine in her father's eyes, identical to her own at this very moment whenever he spoke of this great building.

"You have come to us right in between shows and we still have a week left of rehearsals, you will not be able to join in but maybe become settled. Next week, we will be performing the show and then the week after that, rehearsals for the next show will begin. These you will be able to participate in," she stopped at a door along a grand corridor. She smiled down at the girl in front of her. Madame Giry could feel how nervous Reinette was and how she was trying to hide it. "What is your name?" she asked softly.

"Reinette,"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Reinette said and Madame Giry smiled fondly as memories of her own eighteenth year came flooding back into the mind.

"I will see you in the morning," Madame Giry said with a nod before opening the door behind her and then leaving Reinette to stare into her new room.

Reinette entered her room with a smile across her face, a large red bed lay on her right and a dressing table was opposite it. There were two grand windows looking out across the many streets of Paris and a large painting of flowers ran from the ceiling to the floor on the right hand side of the wall. Even though Reinette had just entered it, a sense of home seemed to descend upon her and her imagination sparked as she ran giggling to the window.

"What adventures shall I have here?" she whispered looking out into the early morning sky.

&&&&

Reinette's gleeful smile never left her face until her uncle walked determinedly into her room five hours later. She was at her dressing table leaning over some parchment, her tongue between her teeth as she scrawled something down onto the paper.

As she heard the door slam open she hastily stuffed the papers under the table into her lap but she wasn't quick enough.

"Uncle," she said in a high-pitched tone. That was her first mistake; she had never called Monsieur Tordu 'uncle' in her life. Actually her first mistake had been to try to hide the papers under her desk making her look suspicious and flustered.

"What's that?" Monsieur Tordu said angrily, his fists were clenched. Monsieur Tordu was extremely angry. Reinette swallowed as she realised that when he found out the truth, it would just increase his temper.

"What's what?" Reinette said looking around her. Lying, that was something else Monsieur Tordu seemed to be best at and therefore he could spot anyone else lying ten seconds before they did so.

"What's in your lap?" he snapped, grabbing the sheets of parchment and ripping them from her grip. His eyes darted across the page and he yelled out, throwing them into the burning fire. Reinette whimpered as she saw the paper curl in the embrace of the flickering flames.

"How could y-" she began to shout but he interrupted her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed grabbing her throat and lifting her from her seat. She dangled from his grip, her shoes just brushing the floor. His hand was still curled around her pale throat and Reinette felt panic flood through her. "Writing," he hissed, his eyes baring down into hers, "I banned you from that habit a long time ago. LADIES DO NOT WRITE!"

"Yes they do," she whispered desperately as she struggled for air, "Look at-"

"If you start to list off female authors I'll put your head into the fire," he hissed his face close to hers. "You've already done enough damage today."

Her face was turning red and her hair was clinging to her face. He threw her to the floor and she whimpered in fright.

"Did you not think I could see right through your little plan?"

"What plan?" she snapped, pushing herself away from the floor and turning to face him,

"You are the person who is really demanding money. Hoping to run off back to England with your parents, aren't you?" he said angrily shaking a letter in his hand at her.

"What?" she said with a look of amusement of her face. Her eyebrow rose automatically and her uncle struck her once again.

"Do not make a fool out of me. Your handwriting is exactly the same," he yelled and at the same time opening the letter to show her.

"No it isn't. His is twirly and neat," Reinette said wrinkling her nose in distaste. She had always been scruffy. When she was a little girl, her father had made jokes about her really being meant to be a boy. As she got older, these jokes got more and more old but Reinette would still laugh.

Madame Giry marched through the door. Reinette had before believed her face to be kind but now it was thunderous and stern. She had followed Monsieur Tordu from his office in hope to talk to him about new seating arrangements for the next week's performance. Outside Reinette's room she had been irritated by hearing him blame her for the letters Erik had written. She had only entered the room though when she had felt a cold shill run down her spine.

"Monsieur, I am warning you for your own health, if you continue to believe these letters are jokes, bad things will happen in this Opera. You have only just arrived so can not care much for the reputation and brilliance of this building but I warn you that if anything happens to this Opera house there will be hell to pay."

Reinette smiled, Madame Giry had just stood up to her uncle and this impressed Reinette greatly.

"I do- I do – I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!" he yelled staring at the woman who had just entered the room, "There is no such thing as an OPERA GHOST!"

"Really monsieur?" came a cold dark voice. It echoed around the room and made Reinette shiver slightly.

"Who is that?" Monsieur Tordu snapped, spinning around so he could see in every possible corner of the room.

"The Opera Ghost who you seem to believe does not exist," the voice seemed to come from Reinette's right but nobody was there.

"But I-"

"Do as I say Monsieur Tordu. I must warn you that others who have not done so in the past are not around to tell you their own tales," his voice sounded amused and mocking.

"I've had enough of this!" Monsieur Tordu yelled. He pointed at Madame Giry and signalled for her to follow him. He was too angry to speak another word and when Madame Giry left the room, he turned around so that he could slam the door. Where he was going was anybody's guess.

Reinette stood up with a smile playing across her lips as she turned back to her dressing table. She sat down neatly on the stool.

Erik watched her with interest. He had seen her writing and had been quite impressed, though he was hardly going to admit this. When he had found out that Monsieur Tordu had forbidden her to do this very hobby and yet she had continued to do so made him even more impressed. She was different. Whether or not this was a good or bad thing was yet to be decided. He was waiting for her to start screaming that there was a ghost still in her room when she had stood up and turned back to her dressing table. Reinette took out her long feathered quill and picked up another piece of parchment from the pile.

"From the beginning then," she whispered through her teeth.

"Aren't you scared, Mademoiselle?" Erik asked cruelly, wanting to remind her that he was still there.

"Of whom?" she asked, not looking up from her piece of parchment.

"The Opera ghost."

"I don't believe in ghosts. You're just a man, a man hiding from something and therefore how can I be scared of you?" Another smile slid across her face and Erik frowned.

"Easily," he snapped. The fire next to her suddenly went out. The only light left in the room was a gas lamp burning brightly in the corner. Reinette glanced over her shoulder to look at the gas lamp and he saw her smile was wide across her face. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with curiousity as she put down her quill and turned fully around on her stool.

"I can't write now," she said with raised eyebrows.

"You're not allowed to anyway," Erik felt surprised. The words seemed to have slipped from his mouth.

"I doubt you're really allowed to hide in an Opera House forever. Burning down buildings, kidnapping Prima Donnas and sending threatening letters…no I don't think they are on the 'good things to do' list," her laughter made Erik slip further into the shadows. How could she be so calm around him? How could she mock him and not feel scared? Erik realised he wasn't angry with her for being like she was…he was worried for her. He was dangerous, to mock him could be harmful.

"That is different," he whispered.

"Hmm," she said, amusement in her blue eyes as she stood up.

"You are foolish, Mademoiselle," Erik said shaking his head.

"And you," she paused, "are stopping me from working," she said with a smile. She waved her hands to the door. "If you wouldn't mind," she said teasingly.

"So very foolish," Erik said, anger flaring up inside him as he realised how little this girl respected him. He should be feared, he should be worried and he should be a threat. He'd spent years building himself up a name and yet this girl couldn't care less.

"Well I'll try and work on that until the next time, you hide in the shadows of my room," she turned to stare briefly to where Erik was standing and then turned back to her dressing table. "Goodbye."

Erik said nothing and silently left the room. Anger flared up inside him as he descended to his lair.

"Stupid child," he spat. Hating the fact that she had managed to irritate him.

**Hope you enjoyed that!! **

**I've been on work experience all this week so that's why it wasn't up sooner…ahh my feet kill! Lol!**


	3. Darkened Nights

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it :D **

**Lady Wen - :D thank you. I wanted somebody to stand up him more and yes I'm sure he'll get over it soon…well soonish. **

**Genevieve Lee – Yeah her uncle is a bit horrid isn't he? I'm glad you like her. Thanks. **

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Ooo I am glad. I thought my grammar would improve if I didn't make the sentences so long winded. Hopefully I won't put the wrong words in this time and I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Hot4Gerry- Yes hopefully he will soon. And thanks I know what you mean about updates so I'll try to update often. **

**Here we go…Chapter 3 :D**

Reinette walked quietly down into the entrance hall. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her blue eyes scanned the large room. Around half a dozen people were there, talking, sitting and genuinely enjoying their day. She nodded at Madame Giry as she passed her and received a kind smile in return.

Reinette had been living at the Opera House for two days and she was enjoying it a lot. She wasn't constantly yelled at, told off, hurt or watched. She could do her own thing and nobody would really think twice about it.

Reinette thanked the man who opened the door for her with a sweet smile and left the large Opera House. Outside it was raining and Reinette giggled as she saw many women running, all over the street, for cover. Nobody liked getting their brand new hairstyles wet or their fashionable designer clothes soaked. Reinette found her gaze pulled to the sky and her eyes froze; fascinated by the dark thunderous clouds. With a deep breath she strode out onto the street and began to walk. The rain found her at once, a new victim amongst its group of prey. She didn't care though, she strode along letting her hair slowly start to stick to her face and her clothes cling to her skin. Reinette didn't even care about all the funny looks she was being thrown. Conversations stopped behind closed carriage windows as she passed but Reinette just threw them amused looks. Didn't they have anything better to do?

Reinette felt her elbow suddenly grabbed by a strong hand and she turned to glance behind her. Monsieur Tordu's hair was soaked and his eyes seemed to burn into her.

"Get inside the carriage," he said gesturing to one nearby. His eyes darted back and forth across the street. He was afraid someone who knew him would see Reinette.

"No, thank you, I'm fine with walking, Monsieur." Reinette turned and shook her elbow from his tight grip. If she believed this would stop Monsieur Tordu, she was highly mistaken. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a small street. It was long and empty, water lay in puddles on the floor and grime ran from the walls. How could such an awful place exist in such a beautiful city?

Reinette turned around, her hands folding into fists as anger spiralled through her. Even so Monsieur Tordu seemed angrier. His eyes were ablaze with a hidden fury and his lips had ceased to be but only a thin line. New wrinkles had appeared across his face in the last couple of days from the worry and stress that the new Opera House was bringing but now they were nowhere to be seen as anger took hold of him. There was no mercy, no weakness and no kindness in any part of his face as he stared down at the eighteen year old in front of him. In a sweep of fury he pushed her up against one of the slimy alleyway walls, his hand gripped her throat and his other hand gripped her arm.

"You've humiliated me far too often," he hissed and his eyes seemed to bulge. Reinette swallowed uncertainly, had she really pushed him to his limit or was he just bluffing? The main question running through Reinette's head was a much darker one though. Was he going to kill her? It seemed highly possible.

"Monsieur, I-"

"Save your breath." He whispered, pushing his hand further into her throat. "I looked after you because of the stupid mess you got your father into. You don't even seem to feel guilty about that. If you were my daughter I'd have drowned you a long time ago." He looked up into the dark sky, rain falling heavily onto his face. "I guess strangling you in the rain is just as good."

"Your mad." Reinette wheezed. Black spots were appearing before her eyes and her head was spinning. She was going to die. Reinette kicked out feebly and Monsieur Tordu laughed.

"No one will notice you're disappearance, we only just got here and I even have to keep it a secret from your parents as to your whereabouts. Encase the letters are intercepted. Therefore no one will know."

"Someone will notice," Reinette whispered as the muscles in her arms went numb and heavy, "You'll be caught."

"That's the beauty of it, no I won't. You've driven me to this. It isn't my fault. You're a little brat who deserves to be in a gutter. This wouldn't be happening if you'd done the right thing a year ago. If you'd accepted the gentleman's offer then his family would not be out for revenge upon your own. His family wouldn't feel humiliated and embarrassed. Therefore your father would never have sent you to live with me and you wouldn't be seconds away from death. You deserve this, you know that don't you?" he snapped but he was disappointed in her reaction. Reinette wasn't angry or upset. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over and she was just staring at him. She was still conscious, he could tell by the way her eyes winced every time rain slid inside them. "Fine," he snapped and he slammed her head against the wall.

&&&&

Erik walked slowly away from the graveyard. He went there a lot, just to check if Christine would ever show up to see her father's grave. He shook his head angrily and pulled his cloak tightly around him. He shouldn't still have feelings for her. As he walked back he felt his eyes being pulled into every alleyway he passed. Something hidden inside his complex mind was making him check each one. The rain had disappeared and the night sky felt fresh and welcome, the darkness circling him in a friendly grip. He looked down the next alleyway and he paused. There was somebody or something down there, slumped on the floor and not moving. Erik slowly walked down the alleyway, keeping close to the shadows encase the thing wasn't unconscious at all. Cautiously he approached the body and saw their face was facing towards the floor and a letter lay next to their hand. Erik leant down and picked up the small piece of paper and slowly uncurled it as he stood back up.

_Dear my father, _

_I'm sorry but I felt this had to be done. To help our family. _

_Love you always Reinette _

Erik nearly laughed as he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. This girl probably had never known the true meaning of unhappiness. She had never spent endless hours waiting in a graveyard. Waiting for someone who had never loved her in return to show up and getting soaked to the bone as she waited.

"Reinette," he whispered as he crouched and turned the body over. "Ah," he said dryly, "that Reinette." _That Reinette. That girl. _However, something did not make sense. Reinette wanted to be a writer yet this letter didn't have a spark of imagination in it He would imagine Reinette's suicide note, if she ever wrote one, would be longwinded and full of description. At least two pages of parchment, not a quickly scribbled note. Erik looked down upon the girl and saw her head was badly damaged and her clothes soaking wet. Her hair was a tangle of blood and water and her skin was cold. Erik cocked his head to the left to examine her. A grim feeling of unwanted responsibility was building up inside of him. "Foolish child," he hissed as he glanced up and down the alleyway. Surely somebody lived nearby; surely somebody else would take it upon himself or herself to help her. After a few minutes, Erik's dark eyes adjusting to the absence of light and he saw a noose was tied loosely around the girl's neck. An amused smile tickled the corners of his lips as he raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Reinette had not tried to hang herself. There was no sign of anything to which she could hang herself from and the noose was tied far to freely. Somebody had tried to kill her himself and from Reinette's shallow breathing he seemed not to have finished the job. He sighed angrily as he realised that Reinette did need looking after otherwise she would be dead by morning. A battle raged in his head as he tried to convince himself to walk away but he knew he couldn't leave her. Carefully he slid his arm under her shoulders and his other arm under her legs so that he could carry her easily. She felt light and soft in his arms but any feelings of warmness towards her were flattened by his constant anger. She had mocked him, she had laughed at him and she had not been scared of him. "And now, I'm the gentleman stuck looking after you." It wouldn't be for long, he told himself, he'd make sure of that.

**Hope you enjoyed that :D ! Next update should hopefully be up by Thursday. **


	4. Arguements

Thanks everyone for the reviews and subscriptions! Made me really happy :D 

**Citygirl2004- thank you and here is the next bit :D**

**Tadriendra of Mirkwood – oo the whole 'you're' bit was so stupid of me! Thank you so much for your help it's really useful :D And yes Erik does seem to have a soft spot for young girls doesn't he? Lol :D Glad you're enjoying it!**

Reinette opened her eyes very slowly. Light pierced through them and she grumbled pulling the soft duvet over her head. She paused slightly as she felt the strange new material underneath her hands. Reinette fully opened her eyes and gazed down at the soft red fabric that lay over her. This wasn't her bed. Reinette sat up quickly and immediately let out a sharp groan. Her head felt like somebody was drumming two large spoons constantly against her skull. She put a warm hand to her forehead and closed her eyes painfully.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered to herself. She couldn't remember anything…she had been walking. Yes, she had been walking to go and deliver a letter to her brother. Then what had happened? "I can't remember," she said. She screwed her eyes up as the pain in her head increased. She was trying to concentrate but the throbbing was increasing as a consequence.

"Mademoiselle, lie back down," came a cold demanding voice and Reinette opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. He was tall and muscular. His hair was black and a mask covered the right side of his face. She did not recognise him at all but she did recognise his voice.

"So you're not a ghost," she said smartly. Her eyes looking him up and down. Her hand still remained on her forehead and she did not lie back down.

"Lie down," Erik snapped. He was displeased by her reaction to his sudden appearance. He hadn't come in with the intention of scaring her but now it was all he could think about. He needed to see her fear him like everybody else. That was the only thing he could cling onto because it was the only true power he had. He had his music yet no one would listen, he could make anything yet who would want something from him and he could horse ride beautifully yet who would dream of watching him? People couldn't help feeling scared of him. Fear was something Erik could inflict upon them and they couldn't reject it and they couldn't push it away. Reinette showed no signs of being afraid or scared.

"Where am I?" Reinette asked. She tried to smile but the pain in her head was increasing. She deliberately wasn't doing as he said. She wanted answers.

"Lie down." Erik sighed impatiently. He wasn't going to encourage her to start a conversation with him. If he ignored her questions she would become bored.

"No." Reinette snapped. Erik didn't let a single emotion pass across his face but inside of him his stomach churned. _No. _That was a word he had not heard in a long time. People didn't usually refuse him with so little thought. They may try and argue but they never said just a plain old _no._

"You are too confident Mademoiselle," he said stepped towards her.

"As are you," she snapped back. He saw her lips grimace as pain surged through her once more.

"Mademoiselle, I know by disobeying me you feel like you are winning but if you do not lie back down you will faint again." Erik said softly.

Reinette watched him for a few seconds before lying back onto the soft pillows behind her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my…"

"Home?"

"Home." The word tasted strange in Erik's mouth. He'd never consider his lair as his home.

"How did I get here?" Reinette asked. The pain in her head had calmed down instantly when she had leant back. Her head still seemed to be ringing though.

"I carried you," Erik said firmly and Reinette gave him a grateful smile. "You left a note." Erik said with an amused smile. "A suicide note."

Reinette gasped sitting up in confusion but immediately yelping out in utter pain. Erik quickly stepped forward and forgetting his iciness helped her to gently lie back onto her pillows.

"Sorry," she said. Reinette hated being a bother.

"I was right in assuming you didn't write it then." Erik said loudly trying to forget what he'd just done. He stepped back as if to reverse the action.

"Of course not. I mean I can't remember but I'd never do that. My father is lovely and so is my stepmother. As long as I have them I'd never want to leave this world. Are they here?"

Concern flickered in Erik's eyes.

"Your parents are in England, Mademoiselle. We are in France."

Reinette looked confused. He looked away when he saw her starting to remember. Her blue eyes widened and she bit her lip fiercely as if the memories were causing her pain.

"It was Monsieur Tordu," she whispered and for a second he saw a flash of helplessness in her eyes. "What can I do?" she asked. Erik was shocked as he saw her gaze turn to him.

"You're asking me, Mademoiselle?" he said quickly. His dark eyes watching her.

"Yes, why is it forbidden? Is it another one of your 'rules'?" Reinette snapped. The truth was that Reinette was scared, not of Erik but of her uncle and the consequences that were bound to come. She was supposed to be dead. Once he realised she wasn't She didn't want the responsibility. She wanted somebody else to help her, somebody else to know all the answers for a change and this man was the only other person in the room.

"Don't talk to me like that." Erik hissed.

"Why not? I'm grateful for your help but you have not yet earned the my respect. You hide down here, in a place you can barely manage to call a home with a mask to cover your face and a cloak to cover yourself. You're a coward. You just constantly hide from the outside world. Actually you're right, I shouldn't ask you for help. You know as much about the outside world as a child does. You're advice would be meaningless." Reinette glared at him with anger in her eyes. Before Erik could angrily answer her eyes rolled up to the heavens and she fainted. She had used up too much of her energy.

Erik felt the furious words die in his throat as he saw her lie completely still. Erik breathed out a long grateful sigh. The girl was too much hassle when she was awake.

&&&&

Reinette awoke again a few hours later. Her head didn't ache as much when she sat up and she noticed the man had left. Reinette closed her eyes slowly. She had been rude to somebody who hadn't truly deserved it. This man had not done anything to her and yet she had been nasty. If it weren't for him, she'd probably be dead. Reinette opened her eyes and made a decision. She slipped out of bed and felt the hard wooden floor beneath her feet. With a quick sigh she pushed herself upwards and nearly lost her balance. She would have to take this very slowly. Reinette moved, placing one foot in front of the other, until she reached the doorway and she gasped as the sight before her registered with her mind.

"It's beautiful," she blurted out and then her eyes caught sight of the man. He had been at the piano but at hearing her voice he had turned quickly around.

"Pardon?"

"It's beautiful." Reinette repeated, she walked slowly out of her room and gazed around the man's home. "Can't you see that?"

"I thought it was just a place I hid in." Erik snapped, he was still angry at her previous words.

Reinette glanced at him and her blue eyes looked concerned and worried.

"Well," she said with a small smile, "now I've seen it I don't blame you."

Erik turned to look at her. It wasn't an apology but it would do.

Hope you like! Please review. Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Those are my days now. Thursday and Sunday. Even though, I know today is a Wednesday :D


	5. Not The Same

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Hot4Gerry – Yeah I like strong characters too who don't give in to Erik so much. Hopefully Reinette is like that ;D

Citygirl2004- Aw thanks, glad to see you're interested and yes you were right..as you'll see in this next chapter.

Lady Wen- Aw thanks and here's Sunday ;D!

Tadrienda of Milkwood – Thank you so much for your constant brilliant help! It is really useful. And I hope I'm improving with my grammar. 

Reinette looked up over her book. Her blue eyes examined the man sitting opposite her. They were both sitting in his library and even though Reinette loved reading she couldn't concentrate. Earlier that afternoon she had realised the man had bandaged her wounds when she had been unconscious. For some unknown reason this made Reinette feel embarrassed because it meant he had seen her when she had been weak. Reinette had never liked being weak. She didn't trust anyone enough to ever show them that she had a weakness. They would just take advantage of it.

"It's rude to stare, Mademoiselle." Erik said. He didn't look up from his own book but a crease appeared upon his forehead.

"I wasn't staring." Reinette snapped. She quickly glanced back down. Her head was beginning to hurt again and she had only been awake for a few hours. Her eyes screwed up slightly as she tried to ignore the oncoming throb of pain.

"You need to rest." The man said. He stood up and held out a hand for her to take.

"No I don't." Reinette snapped. She knew she did but her temper was running high because of the pain.

"Yes you do. Would you just obey me for once?"

"I've only known you for a day," Reinette said crossly "You can hardly expect me to follow your every command." She looked away from him and ignored his hand. "What's your name?" She asked managing to change the subject.

Erik took a few steps away from her and sat back down. If she wanted to make herself more ill than she was then she could. He had already done enough. He should really send her back to the Opera House tonight.

"Erik." He said simply.

&&&&

Alexander Smith smiled down at the piece of parchment in his hand. The writing upon the letter had been written in a rushed and worried hand but it still brought a smile to his face. He had found her. He screwed the letter up in his hand and threw it directly into the fire. The dog by his feet barked as he watched the paper soar through the air. It wanted to play. Alexander kicked in the dog in response.

"Stupid mutt." Alexander hissed. He lay back in his chair and put his fingertips together. His dark brown eyes reflected the fire. They were manic and demanding. "It seems," he whispered to himself, "I'll have to make a visit to France."

He had found her. At long last, after a year of searching, he had found Reinette. Reinette had brought his family and him a lot of humiliation and shame. She had refused to marry him. It would not happen again.

&&&&

Erik knocked gently on Reinette's door and pushed it open. Inside she sat at a dressing table, completely absorbed in her work. He knew that feeling only to well. When a rush of creative grabs you, all you can do is take the ride. Erik coughed slightly and Reinette sprung away from the dressing table as if she had been burnt.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. She nearly tripped over the end of her bed but managed to regain her balance just in time. Erik ignored her question.

"I didn't really realise that girls enjoyed to write."

"Why shouldn't they?" Reinette said bitterly as she made her way towards the table. She grabbed the papers and stuffed them into a drawer nearby. Her cheeks had gone scarlet and her ears had reddened at the top. She hated being caught writing.

"I'm not saying they shouldn't I'm just saying with my experience I've never known women-"

"You know a lot of women then?" Reinette said, her eyebrow arched as she fully turned to look at him. "Or are you basing your stereotypical judgement on only a couple of women?"

Once again, Erik felt anger rise inside him like a snake.

"I did not make a judgement, you are over reacting-"

"Over reacting!" Reinette said throwing her hands up into the air. Inside her mind she knew he was right. Reinette was tired and ill and this always made her over react and become more irritable. "All my life, ever since I've mentioned a career in writing all I have ever heard of is how women can't be writers. All women are good for is having children and cleaning their home. Oh and don't forget they have to worship their husband because he is their God." Reinette stamped her foot furiously on the ground as she took a step further towards Erik. "This idea is so wrong. Anyone can be what they want to be if they really want it. It doesn't matter what gender, age or size you are! Women can be authors Phantom!"

Erik froze upon that word. His insides turned to ice as he heard it echo around the walls of her temporary room. His hands curled into fists and he glared down at her. His dark eyes fixed her with a deathly stare. He wasn't quite sure why that word was having such a big effect on him. It was probably just because she had been calling him Erik all evening and 'Phantom' suddenly sounded so cold.

"Be silent." Erik hissed at her. He towered over her and felt power and anger mix inside him. Yet she did not flinch, she did not blink and she did not look away.

"I'm fed up of everyone telling me what I can and cannot do," she yelled she glared at him angrily. Erik saw it immediately - the haunting memories that obviously tortured her past. Her eyes seemed to reveal all of them, they were like gateways into her past. This wasn't about his statement at all. It was much deeper than that. However, this did not stop the fact that she had yelled at him for no apparent reason. Erik was not in the mood to sympathize with her.

"It would be better for you in the long run if you held your tongue." He said. Erik was very close to her and his voice was deep and threatening.

"Why, because I'm not scared of you?" Reinette said with a smirk.

Bull's eye. The one thing that had irritated Erik the most and she had known all along.

"You are foolish not to be afraid."

"No, I'm sensible because you are nothing to be afraid of." Reinette hissed. Her own voice was barely more than a whisper. "You're a man in a mask and a cape. How scary can you be?" she said cocking her head to the left.

Erik lost his temper. He wanted to grab her, to shake her and to make her scream in fear. She was too confident, she needed to be taught a lesson and he should be the teacher. His hand unclenched and clenched again as he pictured grabbing her by the throat. With an angry yell he marched away from her. He slammed the door angrily as he left the room and with a storm of rage as he fled to the organ.

Reinette looked at the door and closed her eyes softly. She had been wrong, she had been cruel and she knew it. Erik had meant nothing by his comment…and something else struck Reinette as odd. She had expected to have been hit after all that's what her uncle did and that's what her ex-fiancé had done. She had been beaten black and blue by Alexander Smith when she had commented on how his dinner jacket didn't match his trousers. She hadn't been able to speak for a weak because her lip had swollen to twice it's normal size. Erik had not laid a finger on her. He had wanted too but he hadn't. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if Reinette was a little more kinder towards him.

He wasn't like everyone else. She had been wrong about that. He had saved her life. She was acting like her uncle. Reinette shuddered at the thought. Swallowing her pride she made for the door. Reinette was going to apologise. Erik wouldn't know it but to Reinette this was a huge leap of trust.

Next chapter reveals more about Alexander Smith and about Reinette and Erik. I know Reinette was slightly too cruel but it's because she doesn't really trust many men (you'll see why later). Hope you enjoyed ;D! Please review!


	6. The Start of Something

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :D! **

**Tadreindra of Mirkwood – Thank you so much. I've tried really hard in this chapter to do the whole 'she said' probably. Thank you for reviewing and don't worry Reinette gets nicer in this chapter… **

**Hot4Gerry – Thank you for reviewing and I agree. Reinette needs to be firm but not too much. The reason for her 'outburst' is explained in this chapter. **

**Anonymous – Thank you very much ;D!**

She cleared her throat loudly. He was bent over the organ, his hand working furiously as he wrote something down. He was a composer. Reinette smiled awkwardly, she knew how one could get caught up in their imagination. She coughed slightly louder and he span around, the parchment almost scrunched his hand. Anger burned darkly in his eyes and she knew disturbing him was angering him even more.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She forcefully drowned her pride. "I'm sorry for everything, I really am, I just…I feel kind of…free down here. I don't know what it is but obviously it is going to my head. It's just I'm rather bad around new people." She paused and looked up from the floor to see he was watching her. He hadn't moved an inch but she could tell he was listening. "Especially males because I've…I've got a past…like everybody and I just," her hands clenched and unclenched, "Don't trust people enough to be nice to them. You saved my life and therefore I really should…trust you."

Erik watched her with surprise. Even though she wasn't revealing much about her past she was still revealing a lot about herself. He knew how difficult this must be because Erik never talked of his past with anyone. Nor did he ever explain his actions.

"So," Reinette said softly and she walked up to the side of the organ. Erik didn't move but his eyes followed her every move. "My name is Reinette," she said. A small curtsey accompanied this equally small introduction. She held out a hand. Minutes, seconds, hours, days seemed to pass until with a slight twitch of the lips, Erik moved. He bowed and then shook her hand.

"Erik."

A smile passed across Reinette's lips. She glanced down at his hand as he let go off her own and wondered if he ever removed his dark black gloves. It was hardly cold.

"Well it is late and I can see you are busy. I will go to sleep now. Goodnight Erik." She said and turned back to walk to her room. When she had closed the door behind her Erik turned back to the organ. He sat back down and picked up his pencil once again. As he reunited lead to parchment a whisper escaped his lips.

"Goodnight Reinette."

&&&&

Monsieur Tordu smiled as he heard a knock at the door.

"There is a man here to see you monsieur," His wife called through the door. They were at home and he had been in his study all night. "It is about Reinette."

"Ah, send him in." Monsieur Tordu said with a smile. He had been waiting for Alexander Smith's arrival all day. He began to tidy his desk as the man was shown in and he neatly put his many papers to the side.

"I wondered when you were coming, Mr Smith. It has been a long time, has it not?" he said still not looking up as he saw the figure sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Why would Mr Smith be requiring after Reinette?" came a dark voice and when Monsieur Tordu looked up his whole body froze. The smug smile fell off his face and was replaced by a grimace. Sitting in front of him was a man in his early twenties. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a friendly blue but his face was angry.

"Ah, James. I was not expecting you."

"Evidently."

"It was quite rude of you not to tell me of you coming to visit," Monsieur Tordu snapped.

James rolled his eyes and looked unbothered.

"I did not know you lived here until this morning when I visited the Opera House. I saw Reinette's name on a list of occupants of the ballet dormitories. I enquired after her and they said that they hadn't seen her in ages and she must be here." James stood up suddenly and leaned over the table. "The reason why I did not know you lived here is because she is hiding from a Mr Smith. Why were you expecting him?"

"James, sit down. Mr Smith is an old friend of mine you mustn't forget. I introduced your family to him. He was just coming to visit. Reinette isn't living here anymore so I thought it no harm. She is perfectly fine." Monsieur Tordu said and a flicker of a smile passed his face. He was only letting Alexander Smith know where Reinette was so he could frame him for her murder. Furthermore Alexander Smith had a lot of money to offer for information about Reinette's whereabouts.

"Where is she then?"

"I'm not to sure. You know her James, you're her elder brother! She just wonders off and causes mischief."

"She hasn't been seen at the Opera House for the last two days, Monsieur. I shall repeat my question and if you do not answer me I shall write to my father and he shall come here to sort out this problem. Where is Reinette?"

&&&&

Reinette awoke the next day feeling fresh and well. At first she couldn't remember where she was but then the memories of the previous day came flooding back into her mind. She got out of bed and saw that the drawer from her own room had been moved down into this one. For a second she felt wary of the piece of furniture but then she smiled. Erik was a quick thinker. How had he managed to carry this down here all by himself? She washed and changed before leaving the room. Erik was already awake, sitting by the organ and obviously deep in thought. He was not composing though.

"Good morning," she said with small curtsey.

He looked up and she saw he had removed his cloak from around his shoulders.

"You do not have to curtsey every time you great me Mademoiselle." He said with the eyebrow she could see raised.

"I will stop when you stop calling me Mademoiselle," she said raising her own eyebrow. A silent agreement seemed to form between them.

"People are looking for you," Erik said as Reinette took up a chair next to the organ. Her eyes widened.

"Really? Who?"

"Your brother."

"That's impossible," Reinette said with a shake of the head. Her hopes fell from her mind as she had imagined someone had actually noticed her disappearance. "He does not know where I live."

"James," Erik said simply and Reinette clasped a hand to her mouth. To Erik's surprise she giggled.

"Either you have been researching my past or you are right. I think the latter is most probable, don't you?"

"Yes," Erik said but she saw the hint of a smile pass behind his enchanting eyes.

"Well what shall we do?"

Erik felt a small tingle of shock as she said the word 'we' but he ignored it.

"Well so that your uncle does not feel you as a threat and try to kill you again…may I suggest pretending you are suffering from amnesia."

"That's a good idea and it'll explain where I have been for the last two days because I won't be able to remember where I have been. I'm guessing you are not the kind of man who wants me to go and brag about your heroics."

"Heroics?" Erik said and he turned fully towards. He was wearing a white shirt that had ruffles at the top and dark black trousers. He leant forward so his arms rested on his legs and watched Reinette with amusement.

"Well you did save my life and bandage my head. You also kept me save from the most wretched member of my family. So yes, heroics."

"I would hardly call them heroics."

" I would," she said, matching his tone beautifully.

"You're quite different aren't you?" he said leaning back. How he was enjoying this girl's company after despising her the previous day he wasn't quite sure.

"As are you."

"Not my choice though." He said softly and Reinette smiled knowingly.

"Not mine either."

There was short silence but not an uncomfortable one. A peaceful one as both let memories race across their thoughts.

"Oh, there was somebody else enquiring after you as well." Erik said with a small nod.

"Who?"

"An Alexander Smith, he arrived here early this morning."

Reinette paled and stood up quickly as Erik continued to talk. He was facing the organ again and did not see how her face looked terrified.

"I'm afraid you may have to return to the Opera House with so many people looking for you. Your uncle will realise you are not dead before long and then there would be hell to pay."

"I can't," she muttered shaking her head and walking backwards away from him. Erik looked around just in time to see Reinette flee into her room and slam the door behind her. For the first time since she had been in his lair he heard the definite sound of the lock being slid into place.

**The evilness of Alexander Smith will soon be revealed don't you worry. Next chapter will be up by Sunday. Hope you liked. I'm ill so sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others! **


	7. Trusting the Man in the Mask

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Hot4Gerry- Yes she has hard a pretty bad time hasn't she? Not as bad but nearly…lol. Thank you for reviewing :D!**

**Lady Wen – Ooo claps absolutely right well done you. That obvious huh:D Thanks for reviewing and yes I hoped Reinette would be different. **

**Stateofmind7337 – Yes he is evvvil! Yes sorry about the grammar I am trying my best and how do you know the end of the story? I haven't even properly decided an end yet!**

**Tadrienda of Milkwood – Yes hopefully he will do. Thank you so much for your constant help, I really do appreciate it. And thanks I am feeling better now :D**

**Pastheart- Aw thank you very much and here is your update:D!**

**Citygirl2004 – Thank you very much and here I am writing more :d from your faithful writer (lol)**

**By the way I forgot about doing one of these and I've just remember. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera…I wish I did but I don't. **

The door closed behind her and Reinette struggled with the lock until it slid into place. Her breath kept catching in her throat as she sank to her knees. He wanted her to leave. She was going to have to go back. She was going to have to see Alexander. She traced her hand across her left cheek. She could almost feel the red scar that had once been forced upon her skin. Reinette could still feel the hot poker as it had been forced to her face.

"Paris, how did he find me in Paris?" she whispered as tears fell from her bright blue eyes.

Alexander Smith had once been charming, clever and witty. Reinette had found herself falling in love with the gentleman that her uncle had introduced to her. He was handsome and polite. That was until he had begun to court her. He suddenly became controlling and demanding. Alexander Smith had began to hit her when they first became engaged. Reinette had believed herself to be in love with him so she pretended it was nothing. A slap or a punch had never done anybody any harm. But then it had become worse…much much worse. Reinette closed her eyes as if to hide the memories flickering through her mind. A knock on the door caused her to scream.

"Mademoiselle?" came the deep musical voice from outside. Reinette sighed and stood up. She tried to quickly think of an excuse for her behaviour. She brushed herself quickly down before opening the door. Erik was right behind it.

"Erik," she said with a curtsey. She kept her face to the floor.

"I told you not to do that," he snapped

"I told you not to call me Mademoiselle," she replied. She looked up at him and his expression quickly changed.

"You've been crying."

"No I have not. It must be a trick of the light."

"Do not lie to me. You are too bad at it," Erik said. He walked through the doorway and gently took her hand. Once again she was reminded how he always wore gloves. He led her to the small wooden chairs positioned in the very corner of the room. Erik made Reinette sit down before taking a seat opposite her. He let go off her hand and waited for her to speak.

"Why do you want to listen?" Reinette asked him. Her face was a mixture of confusion and curiousity. "My family never did. Not even my father."

"Tell me," he said softly. He leant forward and his eyes captured Reinette in a single second.

" Alexander and I were engaged. He began to hit me and when I didn't put up a fight…he took it further," Reinette said quietly. She wanted to stop talking but something about the way Erik was watching her made her continue. "He used the poker from the fire to burn me. He'd throw away my writing and my books into the fire itself. He would attack my face because then no man would consider leading me 'astray'. He said he couldn't trust me. I always believed something was wrong with me and I could do nothing about it." Tears ran freely from her eyes but she did not look away from Erik. He was watching her with concern. "One day he came to visit me at my house and Alexander started yelling at me. He was drunk and he'd just lost a lot of money from gambling. He said he'd been on a loosing streak since he'd met me. I realised that I couldn't take this any longer and I yelled back at him. I told him I did not want to get married and I told him I knew about his affair. He believed it was fine for men to have mistresses. It was the 'classy' thing to do. He began to scream at me and yell at me until he grabbed the poker from the fire. He pushed it to my right arm. Nobody was in and soon I fainted from-," she paused. Her eyes still locked with Erik's. He put his hand on her shoulder and carried on staring right into her eyes.

"You do not have to be afraid whilst you live in this Opera House. Against my will I shall have to let you go because otherwise Monsieur Tordu will begin to become suspicious. However, remember this, I know the Opera House back to front and I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Reinette smiled and nodded.

"I have to go back," she sighed.

"You shall wake tomorrow back in your own room," Erik said with a nod as he stood up. "You must remember our amnesia story."

"I will," Reinette said also standing up. "How shall I know if-?"

"I shall write," Erik said and he turned away towards the door.

"So I won't ever see you again," Reinette said sadly. Her cheeks flushed red as she realised how obviously upset she had sounded. She quickly looked towards the floor trying to act as if she could not care what his answer was.

"Would you like too, Mademoiselle?" Erik asked turning his head to look at her. He thought she had hated him. Maybe she still did but was being polite. However, there was something in her tone. Something he wished he could put his finger on.

"Reinette," she snapped. She flicked her face up to glare at him and saw him staring right back at her. "And yes, I would," she said in a rush. He still watched her and there was an awkward silence. "I thought," she said softly, "that we were…friends?"

Erik opened his mouth and then closed it again. For once he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Friends," he repeated and then he nodded. "Very well, I shall come and see you in person if I hear of anything."

Reinette didn't know what but her heart fell slightly as he finished this statement. He only wanted to see her if he heard anything.

"Well goodbye then," Reinette said with a nod as he turned to face her.

"Not for long," Erik said.

"What you think I'll be in danger that quickly do you?" Reinette said with a raised eyebrow.

"With that attitude," Erik said. A flicker of amusement ran through his enchanting eyes. Reinette found herself wishing for him to smile properly. Just once for him to grin or laugh.

"Goodbye for now then," Reinette said softly. She held out a hand and Erik took it. They shook hands before Erik turned her hand over and brought it to his lips. He laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles before turning to leave. At the door he turned once again to face her.

"Goodbye Madem-Reinette," he said and he quietly closed the door.

Reinette stared after him and her mouth hung slightly open. She looked down at her right hand and could still feel invisible Goosebumps running up and down her arm. She shook her head. She was being silly. She could only think of Erik as a friend. Reinette didn't know anything about him.

Hope you liked it. Please Read and review. Same as usual I shall update by Thursday! Till then have a nice week!


	8. Pursuit

**Theresa – Aww thanks. I laughed at the page turner bit :D Glad you're enjoying it. **

**Market Square Heroes – I'm glad you like it! **

**Lady Wen - :D Yes he is really horrid isn't it. Yes she may be needing his help quite soon…**

**Tadrienda of Milkwood – Yeah! I'm really glad about that! And yes I do LOVE goosebumps :D! **

**Anonymous – I'm glad you love it, I love writing it!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Aww thanks! Teehee! **

Reinette awoke with a small groan as the light poured into her unexpected eyes. She quickly shut them Where was she? She felt around and found that a rough material lay beneath her fingertips. With another groan she pushed her head into her pillow. She was back. Erik had stuck to his word and had returned her.

"You shall wake tomorrow back in your own room," Erik said with a nod as he stood up. "You must remember our amnesia story."

She sighed softly as she opened her blue eyes. The room was very colourless, she suddenly realised. So unlike Erik's own home with his rich reds and enchanting yellow light. She moved her legs and swiftly climbed out of bed. A new day…a new day without the Phantom. Why was this affecting her? Erik and her weren't even that close so why was she feeling like she wanted Monsieur Tordu to knock her out all over again?

&&&&

Alexander smiled as people entered and left the entrance hall. According to the large clock near the main desk it was half past four in the afternoon. Monsieur Tordu had contacted his house in Paris the moment he had been told that Reinette seemed to have returned. She was here. He glanced up as somebody stopped in front of him.

"Mr Smith," the cold voice said.

"I believe in Paris they call me Monsieur Smith," Alexander said. He looked up and smiled, as the familiar face of Reinette's brother seemed to block his view.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you. I heard you were staying in Germany last."

"That was over five months ago," James snapped. Anger pulsed through his eyes and this made Alexander smile even more.

"What do you want James?"

"The very question I was going to ask you," James said. He arched a thin eyebrow and stood up a little higher. He was a protective older brother.

"Oh believe me, James," Alexander said with a smirk, "You do not want to know the answer to that."

James fists unclenched and clenched. Alexander was reminded of the time when Reinette had done that. Just after she had found out that he had also been courting somebody else.

&&&&

Monsieur Tordu sat at his grand oak desk in his office. It was the middle of the afternoon and the Opera house was quite quiet. He rustled through a few papers on his desk and found a letter beneath his sheets of statistics and recommendations. He saw the skull on the back of it and sighed deeply. He had been having a pleasant day.

_Dear Monsieur, _

_In your worry over misplacing your niece you may have forgotten my salary is due. I have sent you three letters of the kindest nature and yet I have received nothing but suspicion and rudeness in return. Please take this final letter seriously otherwise you shall regret it. _

_As I'm sure you know Reinette has suffered from serious amnesia from an attack committed previously this week. You may not have know it at the time Monsieur but I saw you try and kill her. I'm quite sure you do not want this story spread through my Opera House. _

_Yours sincerely._

_O.G_

The letter nor the threat was what made Monsieur Tordu clench the paper tightly. The veins under his skin seemed to suddenly rope around his hand and his eyes glowed dangerously. He stared at the word over and over again and could not bring himself to tear his eyes from it. _Reinette. _He must know her to address her in such a way. He must have been the person who had looked after her over the past couple of days. She had let herself become friendly with him.

"I hate her," he spat. If anyone found out that he had a niece who had any kind of relationship with the Phantom then his name would be in the dirt. He would not let himself be taken over by Phantom's power. He would not pay him. "I refuse."

"Is that really wise?" the voice was less than a whisper yet louder than a yell. It seemed to echo from all parts of the room and reverberated inside Monsieur Tordu's head.

"I do not take well to threats, Monsieur."

"You will regret it," Erik taunted. His cold eyes watching Monsieur Tordu from the shadows. He let his voice carry from different objects in the room. The clock on the mantelpiece, the pen on the desk, Monsieur Tordu's tie, a painting and even from the letter.

Monsieur Tordu jumped as the door slammed shut even though he had not seen it open. He cursed furiously and constantly on his breath. But that one word still burned in his mind. The thing he hated more than the Opera Ghost. The thing he desired to see die, helpless and alone.

&&&&

Reinette walked quickly into the entrance hall and up the grand stairs in front of her. She ignored the beauty and creativity of them for the first time because she was in a hurry. She had been in a hurry all day. Alexander was in the Opera House waiting for her and she knew the only way to avoid him was to run when he wasn't around. However luck was not on her side.

"Reinette," called a soft taunting voice. She could almost imagine his smirk as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to turn around. She could ignore him, pretend he wasn't there and then she could just run when she was around the corner. She sped up and began to slightly jog as she heard him following her. He called out her name again and she whimpered under her breath. He was the only man who could make her a coward. The only one. Why she was running she wasn't quite sure. But it was late at night and barely anyone was around. What he might do was only worrying her even more and she hadn't prepared herself to see him yet. Reinette soon realised she was lost as she passed many unfamiliar corridors. Alexander was gaining on her and she knew he knew she could hear him. In her fear she threw open a door to her right and entered an extremely large room. She quickly turned around but saw there was no key in the lock to the door. Whose room was this? It was large and had paintings of a beautiful singer on the walls. Reinette could just about remember her name…Carlotta?

Reinette heard Alexander laugh as he knocked on the door.

"Come out Reinette?"

Reinette did not let her eyes leave the door as she walked further and further away from it. Something cold and solid collided with her back and she winced in pain. She turned to see it was mirror. Reinette let out a noise of despair as the door handle began to turn.

A hand slithered around her waist and another over her mouth. Reinette didn't scream though because this weird and unusual fate must be worse than the one that was facing her. Her immediate reaction was to struggle though but then she felt the material pressing against her mouth was not the rough skin of a hand but the leathery feel of a glove.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it may be short and few mistakes it's because I have to go and pack and organise for my half term holiday. That's also a problem…because I am going away I might not be able to update till next Sunday. Not this Sunday…next Sunday. Sorry there might not be any internet! But I will try to update but it might be on not the usual days…just the days I get the internet. Sorry see you soon! Read and review. **


	9. Spelling

Hey guys sorry it took such a long time to update. I was on holiday and there was no internet at all. I hope this chapter makes up for that!

**Pastheart- Aww thanks! Here's an update and Yay Erik! Lol**

**Lady Wen – Yes they really do and hopefully will do soon taps nose secretively. And yes Erik to the rescue already!**

**Tadrienda of Milkwood – Thank you so much for your help and yes Erik to the rescue! Teehee he makes a perfect hero :D!**

**Anonymous – I'm glad! Sorry it took so long!**

**Ashlee- Oooo you should put your phantom story back on! I'm sure it's great! Thanks for stumbling onto my story!**

**Stateofmind7337- lol yes slithered! Heehee thank you for reviewing! **

Reinette felt her whole body relax as she was pulled quickly backwards and a glass door slid silently shut in front of her. Erik did not let her go though. Alexander slowly and tauntingly opened the door. His smug smile quickly fell from his face as he looked around the empty room. Reinette took a step backwards from the mirror. She was afraid he would see her. Accidentally she stood on Erik's foot but when she turned around to apologise he put a finger to his lips. Now Reinette had turned around, Erik quickly put his arms by his side. Reinette turned her head briefly to look back into the room she had just come from and saw Alexander was looking under the bed. Erik made a small gesture for Reinette to follow him and disappeared into the shadows. Reinette was quite shocked. There seemed to be a whole other passageway right behind this room…maybe behind all the rooms in the Opera House. It was extremely dark and her small sparkle of fear lit inside her. She put a hand against the wall to steady herself and she felt slime grease her palm. Reinette quickly reached out into the shadows to try and find Erik but could not find him. She didn't dare to whisper his name in case Alexander heard. Erik appeared once again and a frown appeared across his face. He made the same gesture but bigger and slower as if he believed Reinette did not understand. Anger flicked through Reinette's eyes and she desperately wanted to tell him she wasn't stupid. Erik disappeared again but Reinette reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

Erik paused as he felt Reinette's hand twirl around his own. She had voluntarily chosen to hold his hand. He glanced back at her and saw that she was watching him carefully. He quickly walked back into the darkness that had become so familiar to him. Reinette's hand still clasped tightly in his own. Soon when Erik believed they were far enough away not to be heard he turned to look at her.

"You needed my help quicker than I expected," Erik said with a slight twitch of his lips. Reinette shrugged and even in the darkness he saw a blush run across her cheeks.

"He did not seem worthy to be feared just now. Why were you afraid?" Erik said. He pushed back something behind him and Reinette saw it was some sort of tapestry. He walked through and led Reinette into a large library. A room she had not seen before.

"You do not know him as I do," Reinette said quietly. She was in slight awe at the amount of books that lined the room. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes sparkled. Erik was pleased with her reaction but did not let a flicker of his content pass his face.

"It's the Opera's library," he explained.

"I did not know the Opera had one."

"No…the hallway to it is inaccessible. It was burnt down after a fire."

"The fire caused by the chandelier?" Reinette asked.

Erik glanced sideways at her and gave a small curt nod. She was still holding his hand and he realised that now it was not necessary.

"Do you come here often?" Reinette asked. She still stood perfectly still and just started around the room.

"No…I have my own library."

One of the books suddenly fell from its bookshelf and Reinette screamed. Erik pulled her closer to him and his hands grabbed her arms. With a slight sense of humility Erik realised the noise hadn't been one of an intruder. Reinette still did not move and Erik felt her freeze in his grip. His eyes met her own and she looked terrified.

"It was a book."

"Don't!" Reinette snapped.

"Don't-?"

"Look at my arm," she said quickly. He could feel her trying to hold his gaze.

"Reinette, I-"

"Erik let me go," she said quickly and he heard the urgency in her voice. Something was compelling him to not obey.

"Why?" he said softly. His gaze was still locked with hers.

"Please," she said and he felt her trying to pull her right arm away from him. Only her right. Her left remained paralysed in his grip. Erik let go off her and she quickly pushed down the sleeves of her dress. He had pushed them up when he had grabbed her. Reinette turned away from him and pretended to be suddenly interested in the books behind her.

"When he burnt you-"

"Erik be quiet," she snapped harshly. Her hand was shaking as she took a book from the bookshelf. She was swallowing back the tears that danced on the edges of her eyes.

"It left a scar didn't it?" Erik said as he walked slowly towards her. Her back was still to him. Reinette ignored him. "Didn't it?" he said slightly louder. He didn't appreciate being ignored.

"Leave it," she said. Her voice was powerful and deadly. He realised her hands hadn't just been shaking out of being upset but out of anger too.

It was obvious to Erik she had a scar. Some mark that she obviously believe grotesque and ugly. If she believed a burn to look awful and not worthy to even look at. What would she think of his face? Would she not look at that either? Would she run away in fright as so many others had? Anger spiralled up inside him as he thought of her reaction in his head. For a day she had been his friend and when she had taken his hand so willingly, he had believed that maybe…it didn't matter now. She was not worthy of his time or his protection.

"Leave," he said darkly.

"What?" she said. The words seemed forced as she turned to face him. The book in her hands slammed shut and dust fell from it.

"Leave. I do not wish for your company at this present moment."

"Why?" Reinette demanded.

"If you believe that appearance is everything," Erik snapped, taking a step forward. "Then you are certainly not going to want to be acquainted with me."

Reinette stared at him, her eyes were thunderous and her eyebrows arched.

"If you believe that I would think appearance is the most important factor about someone then you have not properly been acquainted with me."

"Then why are you so secretive about your arm?"

"Everyone is allowed secrets."

Erik paused. This was true.

"That's not the reason. I can tell when people are lying. You do not just want a secret."

"You want to know why?" she yelled, taking a step closer towards him. "Why? Fine, yes, I will tell you. It is because every time a person had s caught sight of my arm they laugh and joke or scream and point. It's a constant remind that I belonged to _him _and no one has ever come to terms with it. Even my brother hates looking at it and has to turn away in shame. He pretended he did not know me in the streets because of it." Reinette was screaming now and her face was inches away from Erik. "I couldn't bare if you-if you-"

"I know better than anybody how a physical mark does not show the person inside," Erik said coldly. He was angry that Reinette would believe he was capable of hating her because of a scar. As gently as Erik dared he held Reinette's right arm. She closed her eyes and look away as he lifted the sleeve of her dress and looked down upon her arm. The skin was raw and twisted. It seemed to spread from her wrist to her elbow and it looked liked it had been eaten. It was worse than Erik had expected. He did not flinch though or look away. Erik also saw the reason why her brother would pretend not to know her. Along her arm, Alexander had burnt in letters. They had turned green and slightly black. The word was easy to distinguish. S L U T T. Reinette was shaking terribly in his grip.

"He spelt it wrong."

Reinette looked up at him. Her eyes finally meeting his own.

"What?"

"He spelt it wrong. There is not two t's."

Erik pulled down the sleeve of her dress and Reinette withdrew her arm. She was still staring at him. The same expression she had had when she had first seen the Opera's library.

"You don't-you didn't-"

"I have seen worse, Reinette. Much worse."

"Really?" 

"Yes…do you know Monsieur Tordu can't spell at all?"

Reinette hit him hard before she could stop herself. Erik smiled genuinely for a slight second and Reinette caught it in the corner of her eye. It made her heart seem to freeze over but beat really fast at the same time. Erik's eyes seemed to have sparkled amber and Reinette smiled happily as she saw his face light up. He quickly tried to rearrange it but Reinette grabbed his hands quickly to distract him.

"You really don't care."

"Apart from having seen worse spelling, I have also seen worse scars. Scars you would not believe," he said softly. Reinette hinted a tone of sadness in his voice. Her eyes flicked briefly and unnoticeable to his mask and then back to his eyes. What did he really hide under there?

"Thank you," she whispered. Reinette pulled him into a hug. Her arms flung around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder. It was Erik's turn to freeze. He wasn't sure quite how to respond. He cautiously put his arms around Reinette's waist and leant his chin against the top of her head. Her hair smelt of fresh air and bread. He wasn't quite sure why. Erik felt himself become more confident and hold her closer to him.

"Thank you," he whispered back. Reinette sighed happily. "It's late," he said after a while. Reinette did not respond and Erik tilted his head to look at her. She was asleep and the only thing keeping her up was his arms around her waist. "How did you manage-?" Erik wondered in amazement as he bent down and put his arm underneath her knees. Her head rested against his chest as he took her back to her own room. He lay her down and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Good night, my friend."

The door behind him opened suddenly and he turned around to see James in the doorway. His face was full of shock.

"What did you do?" James yelled as he stared at Reinette asleep on the bed.

"She's asleep, Monsieur. Do not trouble yourself."

To James he seemed to suddenly vanish. Erik was there and then he wasn't. James rushed to the bed and quickly checked for a pulse in Reinette's wrist. He breathed softly as he found it.

"What were you doing to get in the way of the Phantom?" he asked the sleeping Reinette.

Reinette mumbled something and turned over in her sleep. Only Erik, from where he stood watching in the shadows, heard what she said.

Spelling 

Erik left the room with another smile.

Hope that was a good chapter to come back with. Sorry once again! Next Update will be on Thursday! Read and review!


	10. Alone

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them!**

**Market Square Heroes – Aw thanks yeah I hate Alex too :D**

**Scannergirl07 – Thank you very much! I'm enjoying writing!**

**Tadrienda of Milkwood – Thank you I hoped it was sweet. And continually grateful for you grammar help!**

**Phantom's Ange – Thank you very much! Here it is voila!**

**Pastheart – Aw thank you. Yes it will be interesting to see!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Thanks, I knew it sounded wrong but I was really stuck on how to change! Oh I don't mind! I like grammar help! Thanks for reviewing!**

Two weeks later, Alexander Smith sat at his desk with a satisfied smile across his face. A letter lay on his desk and it had brought him content news. Monsieur Tordu had agreed to his demands. He was going to be married.

"Unfortunately the bride doesn't know it yet," he said with a low laugh.

He folded the letter and put it into one of his many desk draws.

&&&&

"You like her don't you?" Reinette said with a smile. She looked up from her letter to watch her brother carefully.

"Well-," he stammered.

"It's been two weeks. She'll be expecting for you to ask to court her soon," she said. She rolled her blue eyes and bent over her letter again.

"What if she refuses?"

"For goodness sake have you seen the way she looks at you? Meg could barely stand up the last time you walked past," she said with a grin. She knew her brother would be smiling at this news. Her brother and Meg Giry had been introduced when he'd first arrived and since then they'd become good friends.

"You're lucky. Women don't have to ask the men, the men ask the women.'

"Yes, but men are so ignorant to when a woman wants them to ask. They make the women almost crazy with annoyance and frustration," Reinette said with a smile.

"You don't have that problem know do you?" James asked quickly.

"No," she said with a sigh at her brother over protectiveness.

There was long pause between them. All that could be heard was Reinette's pen scratching against the parchment as she wrote to one of her friends in England. There was no point in being secretive now; Alexander had found her. In the previous two weeks he had also barely left her side. It annoyed her and greatly scared. These were also the feelings she felt for somebody else. Erik. Where had he been for the past two weeks? Was he deliberately avoiding her? Had something happened to him? She shook her head quickly and continued to write to her friend. She couldn't let him disturb her thoughts again. He'd already done that enough. Erik, unknown to Reinette, had also occupied quite a lot of James's thoughts. He hadn't told Reinette he'd seen the Phantom with her. He'd been to afraid of the answer.

'_Did she mean him_,' James thought as he went over Reinette's statement about men in his head.

"Yes, but men are so ignorant to when a woman wants them to ask. They make the women almost crazy with annoyance and frustration,"

James silently scolded himself. All he had seen was the Phantom standing over Reinette. Maybe they hadn't even met. James hadn't seen him since but he knew this wouldn't be because he was too afraid to show his face again. From what James had heard, the Phantom was never afraid.

"Right," Reinette said swiftly standing up, "I've finished my letter to Jocelyn. Now James are you going to sit in my room all evening or are you going to go and ask Meg a question?"

James seemed to sway on his chair. His hands were clenched so fiercely that they had become white. His eyes met Reinette's and under her firm glare, that reminded him so much of his mother's, he took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Yes," he said with a smile. He stood up and grabbed his discarded jacket. He threw it over one arm and moved to the door. He saw something in one of its pockets.

"What the-?"

"When I see a trick I like, I learn it," Reinette said with a giggle.

"You want me to post it?" James said with a cheeky smile.

"Seeing as you're going that way and as a thank you for giving you such wonderful advice about Mademoiselle Giry."

"Where on earth did you see this trick anyway?"

Reinette smiled with a small shrug. Only when James left the room did he put two and two together. Wasn't the Phantom always leaving letters in places without anyone noticing? He shook his head. She might have seen it somewhere else. It was important right now. What was important that he plucked up the confidence to go and ask Meg if she would allow him to court her.

Reinette left the room soon after him. Her hair was pushed up into a small black cap. She wore a white shirt and dark brown trousers. She looked like a boy. As quietly and quickly as possible she sneaked down the corridor. Her back was pressed firmly against it and at the slightest noise she froze. As she made her way to her destination she didn't feel the dark eyes watching her. Reinette hadn't seen Erik in two weeks but he had certainly seen her.

Reinette finally got to the roof of the Opera House unnoticed. She found a spot, hidden behind a large statue that blocked her from view of the door and opened a large notebook firmly on her knees. She whipped her pen out of her pocket and began to write. This was the only place where it felt safe to write. The weather was getting colder and colder with each new day but it didn't bother her. She'd bring a coat when she felt she needed one. If someone saw her they wouldn't look twice. She looked like a random servant boy. She looked up and saw the blood red sun sinking below the horizon. Goodbye to another day. The hairs on the back of her neck shot up and she slammed the notebook on her knees shut. She looked quickly over her shoulder but saw no one. Somebody was definitely on the roof. Her senses were screaming it at her. Reinette quickly got up and looked behind the statue. Nobody was there and Reinette sighed but she was completely convinced. Only one person could hide this well and she knew who that would be. Him. Why was he hiding from her? She had seen his shadow or shape move out of light a couple of times in the last two weeks but he had never approached her. It was just as she had predicted. He was like everyone else. Her hand touched her right arm automatically. She had become used to it, the many people suddenly ignoring her or friends turning away from her. It was a curse Alexander had pushed upon her. She kicked the statue angrily.

Erik watched silently from the shadows behind another statue. He saw her kick the statue and then repel at the pain it enforced into her foot. He closed his eyes with an amused look. He had told himself over the last two weeks that he must try and distant himself from her. He wanted her friendship but he didn't want to rely on it. Furthermore something in the library had scared him. He was not quite sure what it was but it had been a odd sort of feeling. A feeling which scared him because he was afraid he recognised it. He smiled as Reinette turned back to what she was writing. He felt upset that she had to do it in secret. He had watched her at ballet rehearsals and seen her perform. Reinette was spectacular. She could lift herself high above the rest and was extremely graceful. This was what made her disguise as a young boy not very convincing.

Monsieur Tordu strode happily onto the roof and Reinette jumped up in surprise.

"Yes that's right. You should not be lounging around young man." Monsieur Tordu snapped.

Immediately Reinette wanted to reply something sarcastic back but she knew that would give her away. Her disguise was already lacking certain things anyway.

"Sorry, Monsieur," she said pretending to bow her head when really she was trying to hide beneath her cap.

"Well I'm not going to yell at you like I should. You should be grateful that I am in an amiable mood."

Reinette smiled and nodded. She turned away to walk towards the door when her curious side took the better of her.

"May I enquire to why you are so happy, Monsieur?"

"Yes," he said with a good smile as he turned to face her, "I need to tell somebody. My wife does not yet even know. I have set up a marriage. A marriage, which will better off both families."

Monsieur Tordu glanced off the roof with a smile as he saw the carriage below.

"Who-?"

"I must go. My wife has just arrived," he said with a smile as he walked past Reinette.

"Whose wedding may I congratulate you on, sir?"

"My niece to Monsieur Smith" he called over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

The words sank through Reinette like a dagger through the stomach. Her mind seemed to tumble and muddle. It was confused and anxious. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. Her stomach lurched and Reinette fell to the floor without noticing. Images that conjured horror and fear spread through her brain and her hand flew protectively to her right arm. She began to stutter and stumble over sentences that did not make any sense. Finally after an age she felt somebody move down next to her. She turned her eyes to see him and felt another pang of pain.

"I thought you couldn't bear to be with me," she said bitterly.

Erik glanced at her. Even though he was at her height he still dominated their conversation and he still held all the power.

"Reinette, it wasn't that at all. I've been busy."

"So busy you couldn't warn me that _this_ was coming?" she snapped. She knew deep down it wasn't his fault but too much confusion and hurt was welling up inside it.

"They can't force you to marry him," Erik said darkly.

"They can't but they will. As long as my father is kept in the dark about it."

Erik stared at the hysterical girl next to him. She was crying in earnest now and he knew she never really wanted anyone to see her this weak. Erik was unsure how to comfort her. He stood up not being able to relax whilst he was at such a low height. He held out a hand but Reinette shook her head.

"If you're going to just keep picking me up and then leaving me I'm not accepting," Reinette said with a small waver in her voice, "That's not what friends do."

Erik extended his hand even further and Reinette took it. He brought her up and cupped her face in on of his leathery gloves.

"Reinette, I promise you that we will find a way to make sure this marriage never takes place. It might take time for me to think up something because if Monsieur Tordu's signed you away only he or your father can sign you out of the marriage. I will find a way, Reinette," she glanced away from his captivating eyes for a second, "Look at me," he said firmly and she did, "I promise this as your friend."

Reinette felt hope and joy fill part of her but still much of her was drowned in doubt. How would it be possible?

**Hope you guys liked it and you know the drill - Next by Sunday!**


	11. The Snow Settles

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot 

**Phantom's Ange – Thanks! And no need to wonder anymore!**

**Market Square Heroes- Big oh no! And yep Erik is back!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Yes that is what I meant sorry! And thank you! **

Alexander Smith smiled leisure across the entrance hall as he saw his target straight ahead. She was talking very quickly to her brother who had a huge smile plastered across his face. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He glanced around for the source of his discomfort but found nothing but smiling people talking to each other. He did not see the figure in the darkness hiding behind a nearby pillar. He strode up confidently to Reinette and her brother. James threw him a filthy look but he continued to make his way towards them. Reinette had her back to him so she could not see him approaching.

"Reinette and James how wonderful to see you," he said with a smile.

He took pleasure in seeing Reinette's hands clench and her back stiffen as she turned around. Her blue eyes watched him cautiously.

"Hello," James said in a steely tone.

Reinette inclined her head slightly. Her eyes darted behind Alexander as something caught her eye but then she focused upon him again.

"James, may I have a word with Reinette without you lingering centimetres behind her?" Alexander asked with a sickly smile.

"Well Re-"

"I-" Reinette began but then Alexander placed his hand on her right arm.

"Please."

To everyone else this would have looked like a plea, a really sincere question but Reinette knew better. The way his hand was squeezing her right arm causing pain to run up it made her all to aware he was demanded Reinette to agree not asking.

"Yes," she said with a nod and James walked away. She had not yet told anyone that she was to be married to Alexander Smith and seeing as Erik had promised her she wouldn't have to she had promised herself not to speak of it.

"Good girl," Alexander said as he let go off her arm.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Alexander," Reinette said pretending to straighten out her dress.

"Why would you be scared of me in the first place?" he asked innocently. She threw him glare but he was looking the other way. Her heart was racing as he slipped his arm around hers and began to lead her outside. She glanced behind her but her brother was not facing them. He was talking to Meg.

"Where are we going?"

"The stables, I thought we could go riding. Do you remember, like we used too?"

"I remember," Reinette said. A fleeting good memory hidden beneath all the dark ones.

"How's your father?"

"I do not know. I wasn't allowed to contact him since your death threat."

Alexander snorted as he led her around to the stables.

"I found you anyway," he said darkly. His voice sent painful shivers up her spine.

The air was crisp and cold around them. Reinette found herself wishing she had worn a coat. The stables were beautiful. The mares and stallions were large and powerful. They threw back their heads and whinnied into the air whilst others snorted and others were groomed. Alexander led her around to a large black mare. It was tall and threw it's head back as she saw the two people approaching.

"I've bought her."

"She's amazing," Reinette said as she stroked the horse's neck.

Before Reinette knew what was happening she was hoisted up upon the horse's back.

"Excuse me!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I said we were going for a ride," Alexander said swiftly as he gripped the horse's bridle and yanked her out of the stable.

"Careful," Reinette snapped. She didn't like to see these naturally free animals being pulled around and controlled forcefully. The horse obviously agreed because her ears went flat back against her head.

"She's a horse," Alexander said furiously and he pulled her again.

A few minutes later, Alexander was leading Reinette through a rather large field. They were making their way up a hill. The horse seemed to have relaxed and Reinette was stroking the mare's neck affectionately.

"Why did you buy her?" Reinette asked curiously.

"One of my other horses died," Alexander grunted as he carried on walking. The night sky was beginning to close in on the edge of Paris. It's dark fingers clawed across the dimly lit sky. Reinette could almost smell the snow before it began to fall. She shivered as it touched her skin. She wished she had brought out a coat.

"Are you cold?" Alexander said with a smile.

She nodded carefully and he smiled at her before turning away. She rolled her eyes. Reinette should have known better than to have even considered he would have offered her his own or have taken her back.

"Reinette, what I really wanted to ask you is where you keep disappearing too?"

"I beg your pardon?" Reinette said, the English falling off her tongue easily. Alexander also switched to English and continued.

"Where you keep disappearing too? One night, I know you knew I was following you. I followed you into a room and you had vanished."

"I did not know you were following me," Reinette said stubbornly. She looked away and let her hands rest on the horse's neck again. It was comforting to Reinette.

"Yes you did. Do not lie to me," he spat and stopped suddenly. Reinette realised they were on the hill now and could see for miles. There was a drop a few hundred feet away that she could see clearly, a huge field full of other horses about a mile away and there was the Opera House. Looking glorious and beautiful in the faded light of day. "Reinette, it is obvious you have friends at the Opera who is this friend who keeps helping you?"

Reinette felt her whole body stop. Her breath caught in her lungs and her heart stopped in her chest. How had he known? Was she that obvious? She knew Erik would want to remain unknown so she decided to lie.

"I do not know of whom you speak. May we stop this pointless conversation?"

"No!" Alexander yelled and the horse took a step back. It's ears flattened back again as a sign of distaste. The mare hated loud noises.

"Alright, what do you wish to know?" Reinette asked as she saw Alexander had let go off the horse's rein. They now hung loosely around the horse's neck.

"Who is he?"

"What?" Reinette said. The word seemed to stick in her throat.

"Who is he? I am your husband and I demand-"

"What!" Reinette yelled.

"I am your husband-"

"No, you are not my husband and you never will be. Even if you were I will not be ordered around!" Reinette snapped bitterly.

Alexander whipped out a gun from beneath his belt and Reinette fell silent. The whole world seemed to stop.

"Answer my question," he said darkly.

Reinette blinked back tears of fright. She had no doubt that he would shoot her. A rabbit darted out from behind a tree and Alexander whirled around and shot it. Reinette screamed as the horse reared into the air at the noise. It jolted off and began to gallop across the field. Reinette managed to grab onto the reins but the horse was too strong and would not stop galloping. She screamed out and buried her head into the horse's neck as she saw they were heading for the sheer drop ahead. The snow grabbed at Reinette's hair as the wind claimed her tears.

Alexander watched the two things he believed he owned gallop away. His gun dropped to the floor. It wouldn't have caused Reinette much damage and she still had not answered his question. He yelled out as a white horse galloped past him causing him to fall back onto the floor. The snow had not yet created a good blanket for him to land on and his back jerked in pain.

Reinette had no idea that somebody was following her and nor did she care. She was rigid with fright and cold as the horse tore up the hillside. Reinette could barely breath at the rate they were moving and soon her chest seemed to freeze over. She fainted and was about to slide off the horse when a strong arm lifted her from the mare. Erik forced his horse to stop as he grabbed the almost unconscious Reinette and turned away from the sheer drop nearly metres away. He flinched as the mare seemed to scream in terror as she tried to stop galloping and failed. Erik shook his head. Reinette seemed to flop in his arms and he felt how cold she felt. Almost as cold as him, almost as cold as a corpse. People had began to notice them and people were soon running up the hillside to see what was going on. Erik had been able to see from the town what was happening and so had many others. He had been the one to jump upon the nearest horse and ride furiously after her. The side of his face without a mask was facing the oncoming crowd and people began to clap loudly. Reinette fainted completely in his arms and he quickly took off his cloak and put it around her. She was freezing.

"Thank you so much, Monsieur!" Monsieur Tordu said as he approached the man on the horse. He sounded so bitterly fake but he did not care. Erik turned to face him and the whole crowd died. Their hands froze in mid clap and their faces fell. "Phantom," Monsieur Tordu hissed. The crowd began to yell and scream and as they crowded in he knew that Reinette and himself would be pushed over the close drop of they weren't carefully. He quickly kicked the sides of his own horse and they began to gallop off back to the town.

&&&&

"Please may I see Sir William Tordu?" said the young lady to the butler at the door. Her straight blonde hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes were alive and bright.

"Yes miss, please come in and wait in the hallway."

Jocelyn did as she was told; clutching the letter she had just received tightly in her hand.

A few minutes later she heard somebody striding back into the hallway.

"Jocelyn!" the man boomed. His accent was slightly Scottish and his hair was dark brown. He smiled as he rushed towards her. Quickly regaining his manners he bowed and Jocelyn curtsied.

"What brings you here?" William asked with a grand smile and a sparkle in his eye.

"I know where your daughter is," Jocelyn said and she held up Reinette's letter in front of her.

**Hope you liked! Please review! Merci!**


	12. Discovered Feelings

**Thanks everyone so much for the reviews from the last chapter! They made me so happy! Sorry this chapter is late the internet wasn't working yesterday AHH! Lol!**

**Sasha Arai – Thank you very much! **

**Theresa – Aww thank you! Here's that more. **

**Pastheart – Thank you very much :D**

**Tadrienda of Milkwood – Lol yes Erik to the rescue! Yeah about grammar! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Market Square Heroes – Erik is amazing teehee! Welcome sorry this one wasn't so quick! Thank you!**

**Pirategirl2007 – Hehe here you go! Thanks!**

**JS (stateofmind7337 not logged on I'm guessing sorry if I'm wrong) – Aww thank you I love my marks! And sorry about the grammar reading back how could she throw him glare. I need to check read. Love the hangman! **

Erik stared down at Reinette as she lay on the bed she had previously occupied when she had last been in his home. How different had the situation been then? He tried not to let worry grip at his insides as he saw her face flinch in silent pain. She was unconscious but she still seem to be shivering in her fever. Erik took one of his leather gloves off his hand and placed it to her head. Immediately she seemed to calm down but that was only because his hand was always deadly cold. She was boiling and yet shivering. Erik quickly threw the blankets over her and quickly exited the room. He was going to put his brilliant medicine techniques to the test.

He shook his head as he began to gather different herbs and pastes from cupboards in a variety of rooms. It was all over. They'd all found out. The rumour that he maybe dead would now be discarded. He remembered Monsieur Tordu's horrified expression when he had seen Reinette in the Phantom's arms. The utter horror and shame concealed behind his dark eyes had been enough for Erik to know Reinette would never be safe if she was returned to her uncle. If she ever woke up that was.

"Stop it," he hissed as he felt his mind grab at the thought.

He cared about her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He cared about her a lot. The worst thing was that it hurt. As well as feeling wonderful he felt his insides churn remembering the events that occurred last time he had let himself care for someone.

&&&&

William blinked twice before answering Jocelyn.

"My daughter can't have written to you," he said simply.

"But she did. She sent a couple of letters actually. She knew she wasn't allowed to send letters but she wrote them anyway. I received four in one envelope," Jocelyn said with a smile. She knew it would be hard for William Tordu to register that his daughter had written to her best friend before he'd written to him.

"No," William said with a firm shake of the head. "Reinette knows the dangers of sending a letter. She could be found out at anytime. She wouldn't put anyone she cared about at risk. You must have been tricked."

Jocelyn handed over the letter and with hesitance William finally took it from her. His dark brown eyes scanned the pages and she saw warmth in his cheeks as he recognised Reinette's handwriting.

"But-" he began.

"There was no point in not writing. She doesn't want to worry you but I felt I must come and tell you myself. There is no point in hiding anymore. Alexander has found her."

At the name William's hands clenched and his smile hardened. Anger darted behind his pair of dark brown eyes as memory of his daughter's ex-fiancé flicked through his mind.

"Come," he said quietly and he gestured for her to follow him into his office.

Jocelyn glanced up the stairs to see a tall woman rushing down towards them. She nearly tripped on the last stair.

"Jocelyn!" she said with a great big smile and she flung her arms to hug the young lady.

"Hello Mrs Tordu," Jocelyn said with a grin as she was squeezed.

"Oh don't call me that."

William raised an eyebrow and the woman laughed.

"No I don't mean I don't want to be that. I just don't want a friend to address me so formally," she said with another laugh and despite William's worry he found himself smiling back at her. When his wife had died he thought he'd never find happiness again and that he would die, elderly and on his own. He had never expected to meet another woman who he loved just as much. She would never be Elizabeth but he didn't want her to be. He loved her being Sophia.

"Alexander has found her," he said simply and Sophia's face fell. She let go off Jocelyn and walked over to her husband. She prized the letter from his hand and began to read it as they entered his office. A smile flickered across her lips as she flipped the parchment over.

"What?" William said catching it.

"She is not unhappy," Sophia said with a sudden light twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"I thought that," Jocelyn said looking up at Sophia, "All the things she writes about seem awful yet she talks about them as if they were a skip in the park."

William was scanning the letter now and when he finished he looked up at Sophia.

"What do you think it is? You have that look about you that makes me feel like you know something."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophia asked with a cheeky smile.

"Clearly not," William said with a frown.

Jocelyn also look quizzically at Sophia.

"Then neither of you shall find out. Think," Sophia said and then she scooped up the letter in her hand, "All three of us are going to France so you can think whilst you decide what to wear."

Sophia nodded as she left the room and when she closed the door her smile widened. She looked down at the letter and traced the letters with her finger. She knew when somebody was in love. This letter clearly showed it.

&&&&

Reinette felt her head explode with pain as she opened her eyes. Sweat trailed down her face into her eyes and she yelled out, as a sudden pain seemed to squeeze her lungs shut. Her head seemed to revolve as she tried to sit up. It was dark. Was she blind? She screamed out at the thought and heard a sound like a door opening very close to her. She screamed again and felt somebody sit down next to her. Her head hurt and her throat felt like it had closed up.

"Who's there?" she asked in fright. Her voice sounded strange and croaky.

"It's me, Reinette. Hang on," there was a pause and Reinette felt something pressed against her lips. "Drink," Erik ordered. Reinette did so and felt the liquid seem to burn every inch of skin it touched as she swallowed it. Afterwards it made her feel calmer and more relaxed. Erik sat on the bed next to her and pushed her head into his shoulder.

"Is it night? I'm not blind."

"You're not blind," he said with a slight tinkle of laughter in his voice.

"What happened?" Reinette asked. She tried to remember but it caused pain to whip across her temples. She caught her breath and Erik heard.

"Not now, do not even trouble yourself with trying to remember that particular knowledge," Erik said gently and he made her lie back down upon the pillow.

Reinette felt an overwhelming sense of safety as she settled down under the blankets again. Erik lay next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't go," she whispered.

This took Erik by surprise. He felt his face flush, an experience quite unfamiliar to him and he felt shock crawling up him. Maybe she cared for him too? Did she really find his presence that comforting that she could fall asleep this close to him?

"I won't," Erik said quietly and Reinette sighed.

She was soon fast asleep and as Erik heard her breathing fall back into normal even breaths his own eyes soon shut too.

&&&&

Madame Giry knew exactly where he would have taken her. The next morning when Madame Giry had heard all accounts of the story that seemed to be gripping Paris she silently made her way back to the old dressing room that had once belonged to the Prima Donna's. It didn't anymore. Nobody went in there for the fear of that haunting voice. She carefully slid the mirror back and saw the dark passageway behind it. With a grim look upon her face she began to walk through it. She would be there soon.

She called out as the boat carried her to the Phantom's lair. She wanted Erik to know she was coming. It was never a good idea to surprise Erik.

"Erik?" she called and she looked into the kitchen with despair as she saw he wasn't there. Maybe she had been wrong? Maybe it had been somebody disguised as the Phantom and the people had panicked because he was wearing a mask. Was Reinette really lost forever? Madame Giry entered the final room left and stopped in the doorway. Erik lay above the covers his arm around Reinette's shoulders. She was below the covers and her head rested upon his chest. Despite herself Madame Giry smiled at the sight.

"I think they've met before," she said with a smile.

Erik suddenly awoke at the sound of her voice and leapt off the bed with surprising speed. His shirt was crumpled at the back because he'd slept on it but his eyes showed his authority.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if she's alright," Madame Giry answered just as angrily as he had asked.

"Why wouldn't she be fine? I would not harm her," he snapped.

"No?"

"No," he said and Reinette mumbled in her sleep.

Erik looked away from Madame Giry to glance at Reinette and Madame Giry saw it in his eyes. She hoped Reinette would let him down easily.

'Outside," he said darkly and they both left the room.

**Once again, I will apologise for the computer malfunction! Hope you liked!**


	13. Beneath The Mask

**Thanks for the reviews! Make me so happy! **

**Pastheart- Aww thank you I hope this one is good too. **

**Moonlightwonderer – Hehe thank you! Hope this answers some more of your questions! **

**Sasha Arai – Aww thank you! Glad you're getting into it :D**

**Stateofmind7337 – Lol I loved the hangman! And thanks! Kthxby???? **

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Up I think I said earlier that she was not hiding from her father it was she was hiding from Alexander and she therefore could not write to her father incase Alexander found out where she lived. Sorry if I did not make that clear. But thank you for reviewing and the grammar help:D Here's my update lol!**

**Susan – Aww thank you ! Teehee!**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Teehe I'm glad you love it! And yes hopefully that will happen! **

Erik closed the door quietly. He then turned around to glare at Madame Giry. His eyes burnt darkly behind his mask. Madame Giry stood up a little straighter and clasped both of her hands together.

"Monsieur –"

"Did I give you permission to come down here Madame?" Erik hissed darkly.

"No. Reinette needs to go back Monsieur. You can't keep her here forever."

"Be quiet," Erik said darkly. He took a step towards Madame Giry and she had to stop herself from taking a step away. "You had no right to come here. Reinette will go back when she is well if she goes back at all."

"You can't possibly consider keeping her here!" Madame Giry snapped. "I did not believe even you to be that foolish!"

"I am never foolish."

"Have you heard yourself? It's Christine all over again!"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Erik shouted and he gripped Madame Giry firmly by the shoulders. She tried not to flinch as his eyes bore down upon her. She saw him fighting the murderous urge pulsing through him. "Reinette is not Christine," he said more calmly. He took a breath a let go off Madame Giry's shoulders. "Leave," he demanded. This time Madame Giry did do as she was told. She would return but something had surprised her. He had not killed her. Why?

&&&&

"Boats," William hissed as he stared out over the sea. His brown hair was ruffled by the wind and a grim smile was plastered across his face.

"It will be over soon," Sophia said, placing a hand on his. She knew he hated the sea. "You will see Reinette soon."

"What if Alexander has done something to her?" William said with a worried expression.

"Reinette is a sensible girl," Sophia said softly. "She will not let him take advantage of her again."

William gripped the railings tightly.

"When I think of how much she liked him and then he-"

"Good thing she only liked him them isn't it?" Sophia said firmly. A stray wisp of blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. "Lets just hope we never see her heart broken."

"I'll kill the man who does that."

Sophia smiled but William glanced at her seriously.

"I promise you that," he said firmly.

&&&&

Reinette awoke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar and yet strange room she was sleeping in. Reinette sat up and put a hand to her forehead. She was warm but not boiling.

"Erik?" she whispered but her voice croaked slightly. She cleared it with a small cough and slid her legs out of bed. She would have to go and find him to thank him. He had saved her life. Again. She walked cautiously over to the door and heard music coming from outside. It was soft and enchanting, following through every cell and bone in her body. She closed her eyes and put her ear to the door. The music was beautiful. More beautiful than anything she had ever heard Erik play. When the music stopped she almost cried out in annoyance but quickly stopped herself. Reinette opened the door quietly and saw Erik swirl around from where he was seated.

"That was beautiful," Reinette said with a smile.

"You should be resting," Erik said seriously.

"I'm fine," Reinette said ignoring her headache. Her throat felt a lot better and she knew it was probably down to Erik.

"Reinette-" Erik began as he stood up but Reinette interrupted him.

"What was that you were playing?"

Erik turned his head away and Reinette felt the slight impression he did not want to answer the question.

"You are ill," he said quietly and he looked right at her. He took a step forwards and so did Reinette.

"I was ill. I am feeling quite well now," Reinette said with a nod.

"You do not look it."

"Thank you for the flattery," Reinette said sarcastically. Erik let a genuine smile cross his lips and Reinette felt something inside her sore at the sight. He was smiling because of her.

Erik held out his hand and Reinette took it. He still wore his leather gloves. He began to lead her back to her room but she stood her ground stubbornly.

"I told you I am fine," Reinette said firmly.

Erik took a step towards and Reinette felt her face flush as he watched her.

"You are very red," Erik said with an eyebrow raised.

Reinette had to stop herself saying that wasn't because she was ill. She just folded her arms. Maybe if he wasn't holding her hand her insides would stop flipping.

"Erik I am fine," Reinette said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Erik asked but he sounded very amused.

"I would be boring if I was not," Reinette said with a smile. "I just wanted to say thank you Erik. You saved my life…again."

"Do not think about it," Erik said with a shake of his head. "I may just have prevented you from ever being able to return to the Opera House."

"What would be wrong with that?" Reinette said before she could stop herself. Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt every part of her skin redden. "I mean-I mean-" she stumbled and Erik was watching her intently now.

"What did you mean?"

"I mean I have family in England I would prefer to go to," Reinette said quickly.

For a second she thought she saw Erik's face fall but it must have been a trick of the light. He did not care about her the way she cared about him.

"Ah," he said.

"Yes, my father and my step mother and my best friend all live there."

&&&&

"Do you not get bored watching me?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow.

It was Reinette's second evening off staying with him and she was watching him play.

"Not at all," Reinette said. She stood up from where she was seated and came to sit next to him on the stool.

Reinette was completely cured now. Erik had worked his magic. She had even been up earlier than Erik this morning and that was something new to him in itself. He was always up first. He often believed he was the first person awake in Paris.

"Do you play?" Erik asked her.

"I used too," she said running her fingers over the keys.

"Play for me."

"No," she said with a soft laugh, "I would feel humiliated playing in front of you."

There was an awkward silence between them as their side remained touching and there hands lay delicately on the piano.

"Erik? Can I ask you a question?" Reinette said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What's behind your mask?" Reinette asked softly, "You do not have to tell me but I have no secrets left to tell you yet you seem to have so many."

Erik felt his insides freeze. It had been to good to last. He had known that. He could feel the end coming. She would hate him. Would she run screaming? Would she stop moving and feel petrified from head to foot.

"You will hate me," he said turning to look at her. "If you see behind my mask the illusion of me being some kind of genius will be forever gone. You will never play piano for me not because you would feel humiliated too but because you would never want to be in my presence again."

"You believe me to be that shallow?" Reinette snapped. "I would never sink that low. I will always be your friend. I would be your friend if you lost your voice, your sight and your hearing. It is the person inside you Erik that I care for."

Care. She could never care for him the way he wanted her too. She would never care for him the way he cared for her. Especially when she saw him. Erik's hands were shaking, as he knew his happiness was never going to relight inside him.

"I would not blame you," he said. He gestured with his hands and shut his eyes. He could imagine what her expression would be. He did not want to see it in reality as well. Reinette's warm hands moved to his face and carefully she slid his mask off. Erik felt vulnerable in front of her. He wanted to scream and grab his mask but he could not. He kept his eyes firmly closed as the silence seemed to strangle him.

"Erik," Reinette whispered. Her hand traced over his destroyed skin. Her fingers outlined every curve and scar that ruined it. Her hands were warm and Erik, despite himself, felt his head tilt towards them "You made it out to be a lot worse than it is."

Erik's eyes flicked open and he stared down at her. She was smiling up at him and her eyes were sparkling. Reinette felt her heart sore as she saw the way he was looking at her awe. If he only knew…

"Firstly thank you for trusting me and secondly it is not that bad," she said with a smile.

"You are lying," Erik snapped bitterly. He could almost imagine her wanting to run from him. Was she shaking out of fear? Of course she was why else would she be shaking.

"No I'm looking at things differently," she cupped his face with her hand. "I promise. You are beautiful even if you do not believe it yourself," Reinette said quietly. She cursed herself as she felt herself shake. Why did he make her feel like this? The way his eyes were looking at her.

Erik stared at her and he closed his eyes as a tear ran from one of them. She did not care. She did not care. He couldn't believe it. The way she was looking at him made him feel like such an idiot for ever having doubted her.

She leant forward and kissed his scared cheek. The feeling of being burnt and cooled at the same time ran through him. It wasn't like when Christine had kissed him on the lips. This was better. He suddenly realised how forced Christine's had felt and how he'd been fooling himself into imagining it had been real. Reinette's face reddened as she realised what she had done. He would reject her if she did not act quickly. She still wanted to cling to the wish he may have feelings for her. She had just given hers away so obviously. Reinette put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He would not be able to see her burning cheeks.

"You are my best friend and I would never have abandoned you even if you had just a skull behind that mask," she said. There he would believe it was just a friendly thing to do.

Friend. The word made Erik's smile droop and his insides freeze. He felt so much for her. She did not even realise it. He cursed himself as he realised he had let himself fall in love again.

Hope you liked. Next chapter up by Thursday! Hopefully the internet will work this time!


	14. Confused Feelings

Thank you everyone for the reviews! It is nice to know people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Lady Wen – Hope this chapter fixes that :D! Thank you for the review.**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Aw thank you! Sorry for killing you with suspense :D May be a bit more in this chapter too lol. Your friend, Lissy :D!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – When I try and use commas I usual make grammar mistakes so I'm wary of them. I put some in this chapter though so hope it is ok. Thanks for the review.**

**Amenta Bennu – Aww thank you I'm glad you found this story. I update twice a week so hope that is good news :D!**

**Sasha Arai – Teehee thank you for the review!**

**Market Square Heroes – Aww really? Thank you very much :D Glad you're grinning I was when I read your review!**

**Stateofmind7337 – So agree with your speech there! So much! And I was wondering what kthxbye means lol and icydk for that matter. Thank you very much for reviewing and my 10/10 – they make me smile. **

**Ok here's another chapter it is slightly shorter than the rest but that is because I wanted it to end when it does…you'll see what I mean. **

Alexander glanced darkly over at the man opposite him. Monsieur Tordu flicked through the papers in front of him. His eyes were full of confusion and anger.

"They are coming, how the hell did they know we were here?" Monsieur Tordu barked. He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Reinette-" Alexander began to say.

"I forbid Reinette to write-"

"She never listens to what you say!" Alexander snapped. Alexander rose from his chair with a dark frown.

"William will never let you marry her. He is very protective of his daughter," Monsieur Tordu said quietly. He knew how to control Alexander's temper. Alexander stared at Monsieur Tordu for a couple of seconds before sitting down again.

"How can we get him to agree to this marriage?"

"I don't know," Monsieur Tordu said gravely. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There is also the other problem."

"The Phantom? He isn't a problem. I very much doubt even Reinette would choose him over me. He is a murderer."

"As are you," Monsieur Tordu said as he threw a piece of paper into the fire. It crackled and burnt slowly.

If Alexander was surprised that Monsieur Tordu knew of his murderous past he did not show it.

"She does not know that," Alexander said and a smile spread across his face. "The Phantom's past on the other hand is very well known. Have you heard the rumours about his face?" Alexander grinned with glee as he leant over the table. He looked like a small child telling gossip in a schoolyard.

"Yes but Reinette…" Monsieur Tordu began with a slight frown. He knew Reinette better than she would like him too. He knew how she acted and how she would respond to things. Maybe if this Phantom had shown her kindness, had been caring towards her then maybe she would not care about what he looked like.

&&&&

Meg and James had decided it would be best if they were just friends. They had never really had a real spark between them. However, they were still inseparable, especially now with the recent disappearance of Reinette. Both of them were worried.

"What can we do?" Meg asked throwing her arms into the air as she sat down.

"This Phantom you said you have met him before?"

"Of course," Meg said. She closed her eyes as a headache rushed through her head. It was late, far too late and she needed some sleep. "I do not believe he will harm her."

"Are you sure?" James asked, and he sat down next to Meg. His hands clasped in his laps at he looked desperately at his friend. She leant forward and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yes, I am sure," Meg said. James turned away with a small smile but Meg bit her lip. If Reinette angered the Phantom she wasn't sure what he'd do. He wouldn't harm a woman would he? He had never hurt Christine. Did James know about Christine?

"James? Have you ever heard of Christine? An old Prima Donna here?" Meg asked softly.

"No," James said curiously.

It was going to be a long night.

&&&&

Jocelyn glanced up at William as he sat at the bar. Sophia was next to him but it was his face that caught her attention. He looked so worried as he glanced over a few papers, they were clutched tightly in his hand. He looked up and his dark brown eyes met hers for a second.

"The papers?" she mouthed silently. He nodded and she slowly walked over to him. Sophia put her arm around her husbands saddened shoulders as he passed the documents over.

"She is engaged," William said softly.

"To whom? She would have said."

"I have strong contacts at the Opera House," William said, " I almost wish I didn't."

"To whom?" Jocelyn repeated scanning the pages as quickly as possible.

"To him," William spat and he took another drink of whiskey from his glass.

&&&&

Erik stared down at the girl he had wrapped in his arms. He didn't believe he could be this happy. It could not be possible. As she drew back and looked back up at his scared face he felt the dark blush of embarrassment begin to spread through his cheeks. He reached over to his mask but Reinette put out a hand.

"Not yet," she said quietly.

"Why?" Erik asked sharply. He always became so nervous without his mask. He needed it. It was a form of protection, a defence against the horrible people that lived in this beautiful yet terrible world.

"Erik," she whispered gently. He saw her hands were shaking and she was staring at them in fury. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Erik asked sharply. Why should she feel nervous about telling him something? Had he not proved to her he could be trusted?

"I-I-" Reinette stared at her hands. It was now or never.

"Reinette, whatever it is tell me," Erik said staring at her. He still had his arms gently wrapped around her but he didn't notice. "We're friends."

"Stop saying that," she snapped furiously and she pushed him away. Reinette stood up and began to walk away.

"Reinette!" Erik called, he was deeply confused. He stood up and walked briskly after her. "I'm not going to chase you and beg you to tell me what you mean so for goodness sake turn around!" he snapped.

Reinette span around and Erik was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Please Erik," she said angrily, "Stop treating and caring for me like I'm something…special if you do not mean it. You are not treating me as a friend treats a friend and it's confusing –"

"What?" Erik asked softly taking a step forward. Happiness beyond anything he could have ever imagined seemed to be burning brightly inside him. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Dare he dream that far? He had dreamed there before but it had broken his heart.

"You really have no idea what I am talking about? That proves my point then," her voice had now become shaken as her hands balled into fists of hurt by her sides "You did not recognise your own actions."

"Reinette-" Erik said and he gripped her wrist before she could pull away.

"Let go off me!" Reinette snapped. The dark flare in her eyes shone. He had not seen it for a while.

"Reinette," Erik said summoning every ounce of confidence he had left inside him, "Be quiet." He put his hand behind her head as Reinette looked at him in confusion. His other hand snaked around her waist and he begin to move his face closer to hers.

**Thought I'd stop there because I'm nice like that :P lol! **


	15. Interruption

**Thanks for the reviews everyone they were really nice huge smile**

**Stateofmind7337- lol love all the different senses stuff there. Thank you for reviewing :D! Oh and telling me what icydk means!**

**Victoria – Aw, glad you like it and thank you! **

Lady Wen – Teehee yes sorry about stopping it there…was being a bit mean! Thank you for reviewing!

**MoonlightWonderer – lol hopefully this was a quick update…ahh you're going to kill me lol (you'll see what I mean) Thanks for reviewing!**

**RavenDiesel 1 – Thank you for reviewing and here is my update!**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Sorry, yes I was a bit cruel wasn't I? Teehee glad you're enjoying it!**

**Pirategirl2007 - hands up Yes I am evil! Sorry:D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – lol Don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

"Reinette!' somebody yelled and Erik turned away from Reinette. His arms were swiftly by his side and Reinette felt a stab of anger crawl up of her spine. She turned her gaze to see who had yelled, who had disturbed perhaps the happiest feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

"James!" she yelled as she saw him wading through the water towards them. She felt her whole insides groan at the sight of him. What was he doing? Why the hell was he here? Now? Erik had just been about to kiss her she was sure of it! He had been about to kiss her…hadn't he? Or was he going to whisper something. Reinette's head was spinning as she put her hands on her hips and stared at her sopping wet brother. He was standing quite still in the water.

James had yelled out the moment he had seen Reinette. Only when Erik had let go off Reinette extremely quickly had he realised what he may have been interrupting. He was in shock.

"I-err…" he trailed of nervously.

The Phantom stood perfectly powerful in front of him, almost daring him to come closer. Erik felt angry, extremely angry. He had summoned up the confidence to kiss Reinette. He had been about to kiss her and she had not pulled away. As James eyes fully adjusting to the light being flickered from the candles and to the Phantom he let out a small yell.

Erik's hand immediately flew to his face. The mask. He turned around with his hand covering his face as his insides burnt with anger.

"My mask," he snapped at Reinette. Reinette frowned but she did not give it to him.

"What about it?"

Was she really that foolish? If James saw his face he would be even stronger on the point that Reinette was not allowed to be with him. A slight warmth settled inside his chest as he realised Reinette was not embarrassed about his face though. She was not upset that she cared for a man who looked like a corpse.

"James, what are you doing here?" she snapped harshly at her brother. She stepped forward to the edge of Erik's lair so she could see her brother better. James brushed back a strand of wet hair away from his face. His hands shook. He had seen the Phantom's face. All the rumours had been true. Was his sister blind? She must have seen it when he held her in that embrace. Did she not care?

"Meg told me…I came here too…warn…" 

"Warn?" Erik snarled as he whipped back around to face James. The right side of his face was now covered with his white mask. He suddenly seemed so much more terrifying and in control once more.

"Y-yes warn…" James stuttered, "She's my sister and I need to protect her."

"James! I can protect myself. Before I met you at the Opera House, I hadn't seen you in years! I'd been doing fine. Only when you turned up did everything go wrong!" Reinette snapped. She knew Alexander turning up had not been her brother's fault but she was angry at him. Erik had been going to kiss her, she knew it and then James had blundered in.

"What?" James said, his eyes looking deeply hurt.

Reinette shook her head softly.

"I didn't mean it was your fault but I can cope without you. I don't need your protection. I love you but you're not always going to be by my side," Reinette said softly.

"But Reinette…he-he-"

"I would advise you to finish your sentences, Monsieur," Erik snapped nastily.

James was deliberately avoiding Erik's eyes. Fear was gripping at every inch of his body and he hated that. He knew it was wrong to fear somebody because of how they looked but he couldn't help it.

Reinette held a hand and turned her head to glare at Erik. He stared right back at her and she gave him a quick shake of the head. She was telling him not to interrupt her.

"James, please leave, it is late."

"No, you must come back with me!" James barked and he stepped out of the lake. He was right in front of Reinette, "Everyone is looking for you."

"I do not care," Reinette snapped.

James grabbed her hand.

"For gods sake Reinette!" James yelled remembering who he was. He wasn't a coward and he wasn't afraid of any singing corpse. He had heard stories of the Phantom and it was his duty to warn his sister even if it broke her heart. "He's done this before! He's made a girl fall in love with him. He burnt down the Opera so she could not live a normal life and he kill-" James was stopped as Erik grabbed him by the throat.

Anger as dark as hell burnt in his eyes, as he lifted James up into the air. His face pulsed with a furious temper and his grip tightened. The damage had been done though. Reinette's face had fallen slightly.

"Erik don't!" she snapped grabbing his arm.

Erik considered disobeying her but he knew she would never forgive him. He let go off James and James fell heavily to the floor. Water splashed around him and he put a hand up to his neck.

"James leave!" Reinette said and this took Erik completely by surprise. He turned to stare at her but she would not look back at him.

"Reinette-"

"No, leave! I demand that you leave right now!" she yelled loosing her patience. She needed to talk to Erik. She needed to understand.

James pushed himself off the floor with defeat spread across his face. He muttered curses underneath his breath as he turned to leave.

"And monsieur? If you speak of this to anyone, do expect a nasty surprise," Erik snarled.

As the sound of James dying splashing and footsteps died away Erik finally turned to look at Reinette. She looked suddenly a lot older and a lot weaker.

"Erik," she said holding a hand before he could speak.

"Reinette, she meant-"

"Don't tell me she meant nothing. I have already heard tales about you liking the previous Prima Donna and if I condemned you for falling in love with someone then it would be hypocritical. It is not my place to do so. I just…I knew you had a past but I thought you…just I thought it couldn't have been that important…otherwise you would have told me," Reinette trailed off slowly.

She shook her head and turned a back on him.

"Reinette, my past…it's my past…"

"I told you everything that's important…it doesn't matter Erik. Just a shock…you burnt down the opera," she was still walking away, "I just…it doesn't matter. It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Reinette!" Erik snapped but she kept walking away. She needed to understand he didn't care about Christine anymore. He only cared for her and he wanted her to know it. How could it be that only a few minutes ago he had been about to kiss her.

"No I really should go to bed," she said. She sped up her pace as tears threatened to overflow her eyes. She hadn't known he'd been in love with somebody else. She had never truly been in love with Alexander…she had just said that now so he would know she wasn't angry at him. Not angry, just hurt. She shook her head as she saw the door coming closer and closer towards her.

Erik grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him. She yanked her hand away from him and was just about to turn away when he kissed her.

&&&&

William stared up at the grand Opera house in front of him. The feelings inside him were extremely mixed. He wanted to see his daughter so much but he also had a deep murderous anger burning inside him towards his brother. His wife took his arm gently and he smiled at her. Jocelyn walked beside Sophia and she was struck by the magnificence of the large Opera House in front of her. How could anyone not be? It was beautiful. Her breath caught as she saw James emerging from the front doors. James and her had always played together when they were children but she hadn't seen him for years. He had moved to France a long time ago, even before any of this Alexander Smith business. His hair was darker and he was far taller but it was definitely he.

"James!" she heard William exclaim. The boy looked up, brushing wet hair out of his eyes.

"Father!" He said. The smile that spread across his face made Jocelyn and Sophia grin at each other.

The two men rushed towards each other and embraced.

"Too long son," William said.

As the two separated, William saw how James's eyes were suddenly sparkling.

"She will definitely come back now, she will definitely come back to the surface. She will listen to you!" James said and he clapped his hands together in glee.

"Who?" William asked. His dark brown eyes showing his confusion.

"Reinette!"

&&&&

Reinette felt her knees buckle beneath her as Erik kissed her. He had been quick to react though. One arm was around her waist and the other on her face. Her arms slid around his neck and she felt her heart quicken in speed. He was kissing her. He was kissing her. The thought circled loudly around her mind, as she seemed to melt in his arms. He held her like she was a china doll and as if at any minute she was going to break. When he pulled away he rested his forehead gently against hers and she placed her hand upon his mask.

"You just-" she began to stutter and then a giggle escaped her lips.

Erik smiled down at her and she buried her head into his chest. Happiness beyond any both of them had ever felt burnt brightly within them. In that kiss, Erik had realised how fake Christine's had been. For all these years he had believed it to be genuine and real. Now he almost laughed at his stupidity. Reinette had kissed him though. It had been a chance he had taken and he was glad he had taken it. Reinette had kissed him back and now she stood firmly in his arms. Her eyes were closed and he saw the blush in her cheeks. Everything was going to be all right, Erik told himself. It had to be now. Reinette liked him back…it was nothing like before. Nothing could be worse than someone not loving you back, nothing…right?

**By far, my favourite chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Bitter Truths

**Sasha – Aww, thank you for reviewing!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Thank you! I am rather scared about commas :D! And glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Hope you did get some sleep. Not such an interesting chapter this next one but hopefully still good. Thank you very much! Your loyal writer, Lissy. **

**Hot4Gerry – Glad to see you back! Yes it definitely will test them! Lots of tests to come. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Yes James ugh! Even more in this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jocelyn – Thank you ever so much! You keep me smiling and if not for you I wouldn't have posted this tonight. Thanks for demanding!**

William stormed into the Opera House, completely forgetting how beautiful and transfixing it was whilst Sophia and Jocelyn had to stop to stare for a few seconds.

"Excuse me, monsieur, can I help?" asked Madame Giry as a man appeared to storm past her in a rage.

He did not reply but continued on his path.

"Sorry," Sophia whispered as she walked past and Jocelyn looked away. James was right behind his father though. He may finally be given the chance to really yell at Monsieur Tordu and Alexander Smith. This was something he had been longing to do for so long. James directed his father in yells, as Jocelyn and Sophia hurried behind quickly. William barely saw the large door in front of him before he pushed it forcefully open.

Monsieur Tordu was sitting quite happily at his desk but when he looked up his eyebrows furrowed.

"William," he said, as he quickly stood up.

"Making no attempts to find my daughter then?" William spat as he rounded on his brother.

"Your daughter is being held host-"

"Whilst you are drinking coffee," William said as he glanced down on the desk, "Oh no my mistake, should've guessed," William held up the empty whisky glass. His face was the darkest shades of red and his eyes were almost pulsing. "Drowning away your troubles and responsibilities."

Monsieur Tordu glared at his brother, as he buried his fingernails into the wood of the desk to prevent himself from lashing out. William may be his younger brother but William was by far the stronger of the two.

"I'd advise you to start respecting your elders," Monsieur Tordu said coldly.

"You are in no position to start making threats!" William yelled. Tears of angry and hurt were in his dark brown eyes, as he stared in disbelief at his brother. "Sam, I want my daughter back.

&&&&

Reinette walked out of her room and felt her back stiffen. Erik was sitting by the organ, his hands were on the keys but he was not playing. He seemed to be in deep thought. At least he was here. Reinette had the slightest suspicion he had been avoiding her since he had kissed her. Did he regret it? Reinette shook her head and pushed the irritating thoughts to the back of her mind. No point worrying about it. She had thought Erik would become embarrassed about it anyway. He never like opening up to people, it meant he was vulnerable. If only he realised around Reinette it wouldn't matter.

"Erik-?" she began but he held up a hand.

He had known she was there. Of course he had known.

"Reinette, your father is here."

"Where?" Reinette said suddenly, looking around with a smile.

Erik's lips twitched as he turned to face her.

"Not here but in the Opera House."

"Oh," Reinette said. Her eyes locked onto the floor as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"You can go back-"

"No," Reinette said. She shook her head. "If I go back…how do I know…?"

"If you'll ever see me again?" Erik asked quietly and Reinette nodded. She knew how embarrassed he was; she could almost feel it radiating from him. He stood up and walked cautiously over to her. "You are going to have to trust me," he said with a small nod.

Reinette looked up at him with a sad smile and with a shrug, she nodded. If he wanted her to leave he was going to make her leave even if she refused.

"Why are you so-?" she began to try and explain but cut herself off.

Erik cursed himself silently. Firstly forever letting himself develop feelings for Reinette and secondly not fully believing she had them back for him. He was behaving badly, he knew that and he was slightly ashamed. Cautiously, expecting rejection at any point, he put his arms around Reinette. With a wave of relief he felt her embrace him.

"Do you want to see your father?' he asked.

Reinette nodded and Erik smiled.

"Fine. I shall lead you to the Opera House now and I shall return for you tonight. I promise," he said and Reinette looked up with a smile.

&&&&

Reinette walked up to the top of the stairs, which lead into the main entrance hall. Her hair lay loosely around her shoulders and the lights in her eyes danced. She couldn't wait to see him. She didn't know where he was or how she knew it but she knew he was in the Opera House. It was almost like an instinct. Reinette wandered down the staircase, her hand trailing along the banister and her eyes continuously moving. She could almost feel everyone's glances landing on her, she could hear everyone's conversations stopping as they saw the girl who had been saved by the Phantom. That's when she heard it, the yelling and shouting that came from a corridor to the right of the entrance hall. People became suddenly distracted from her to try and find out who was causing this sudden source of loud and abusive noise.

"IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE THE –" William stopped yelling as he saw her standing on the staircase. He hadn't seen her in what felt like decades. The first thing he noticed was her face and he suddenly realised how much like her mother she looked. She had got slimmer, her hair had grown longer as she had grown taller.

"Hello father," she said with a small curtsey as he suddenly realised his footsteps had taken him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do not bother with stupid formalities!" he said quickly as he rushed forward and picked her up in a forceful hug. "I've missed you," he managed to say as tears filled his eyes. His daughter had grown up so much and he had missed it all.

"I've missed you too Dad," he heard her mumble into his shoulder. Her breath kept catching and he knew instantly she was trying not to cry. She had missed him. He had always been another part of her, her best friend through everything and anything. William held onto his daughter as if he would loose her if he let go. He was going to take her home, he was sure of it, away from Alexander and his brother, away from the nasty rumours that circulated her and away from the constant staring.

"Let go off her, William," Sophia said gently and he let her go. Reinette was smiling at him and tears of happiness and relief were in her eyes.

"Just look at you," William said with a proud tone in his voice.

"Wanted to make a good imp-JOCELYN!" she suddenly yelled and William clapped his hands to his ears as Reinette rushed past him to hug her friend waiting on the steps below.

"I forgot she always did that," William said to Sophia but Sophia only smiled. She knew he wasn't really complaining.

James was behind Jocelyn and he was looking nervous. He was constantly checking over his shoulder.

&&&&

Reinette, Jocelyn, William, James and Sophia sat around the rather large dining table that had been set up in the Reinette's room. They were all eating dinner and chatting with excited looks on their faces.

"So on a more serious note, what are we going to do about your engagement with Alexander Smith?" 

"ENGAGEMENT!" James spluttered, spitting out his tea. William threw him a dark glare.

"I thought no one knew?" Reinette said as she looked around the table.

"Well, I'm your father and –"

"You know everything," Reinette finished. She rolled her eyes at Jocelyn and both girls sniggered.

"Yes," William snapped. "What are you-?"

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem," James said darkly. He was sitting next to Reinette and she quickly snapped her head around to look at him.

"What?" William said as he put down his knife and fork.

"Reinette doesn't seem to know she's engaged not the way she has been behaving."

Reinette blushed darkly and kicked James hard under the table. Jocelyn flinched slightly and Reinette realised she had missed.

"What?" William said turning his head to Reinette. He was thoroughly confused.

"Nothing just something James been hearing. Rumours are rumours my dear brother," Reinette snapped as she sipped her tea. It tasted very sweet for some reason.

"I saw you," he hissed quietly and Reinette kicked him. She didn't miss this time. James had not been expecting it however and had yelped out.

"What are you two talking about?" William said firmly.

"Nothing," Reinette said. Her head was beginning to throb and she dearly wanted the meal to end.

"Something," James said with a snigger.

What was he playing at? Reinette thought desperately.

She thought he was on her side, not Alexander's or Sam's. What was he doing? Did he think he was protecting her in any shape or form? Reinette sipped her tea again trying to make herself calm down but it just increased the pain in her head.

"James, would you spit it out or hold your tongue!" Sophia said forcefully.

This distracted everyone. Sophia didn't usually snap at James or Reinette. She was usually extremely well tempered.

"Reinette's been courting the Phantom," James said quickly. He looked away from his sister knowing he had betrayed her but thoroughly believing it was for the best.

William laughed and pushed his chair away from the table.

"Really James, the Phantom is a made up fairytale."

"No I've seen them together, undern-" Reinette kicked him harder as she put a hand to her head.

"My head hurts I think-" she began.

"Your head hurts? Yes and I am Alexander Smith," James lashed out. He knew she was just trying to change the subject.

"Please James just be-"

"No you always get away-"

"James-" Reinette began as she stood up and moved away from the table.

"I-"

"James, stop it," Sophia snapped as she saw Reinette sway suddenly on the spot, "Are you alright, Reinette?"

Reinette crashed to the ground as pain fully gripped her head in a vice. Her whole world tilted as she slammed her head into the ground and her eyes shut instantly. She didn't hear the screams of everybody else in the room. She didn't see her father rush forwards to be at her side. She didn't see Sam Tordu, in his office, smile as he finished explaining his new plan to Alexander Smith.

**Slight change of events there. All explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Despising the Future

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a lot darker but I hope you still enjoy it…enjoy might be the wrong word but oh well. **

**Sasha Arai – Thank you very much!**

**Stateofmind7337 – I agree with you so much. By all means beat away but save some of your energy to beat someone else…yeah you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Lol yes some of my characters are very mean. Loads of commas in this chapter :D**

**Lady Wen – Yes but don't worry, James improves :D. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Citygirl2004 – Okidokie! Here you go! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jocelyn – Thank you very much. Sorry for making her kick you lol. **

Reinette opened her eyes and saw her father lying next to her. He was wide-awake and the moment he saw her open her eyes he sat up. Reinette tried to speak but the words came out in a mumble and jumble of words. She put a hand to her lips and William quickly pulled her hand away.

"Reinette, can you hear me?" he asked.

Yes, yes she could but his words were louder than normal and yet he seemed to be speaking in slow motion. Reinette clutched her head, the pain was increasing every second that she remained conscious.

"Reinette?" Her father asked again and she caught the sound of a sob in his tone. She looked around the room and saw Jocelyn and Sophia. They were asleep on the sofa. What time was it?...Erik. She was meant to meet Erik. Without thinking, Reinette opened her mouth and tried to voice his name out loud. Her father frowned.

"No it's me, Dad."

Reinette shook her head and immediately regretted it; the movement made the pain pierce through her mind like a knife. She stretched out her hand and placed it on her father's face. He was sitting up next to her and still wearing the clothes he had been wearing for dinner.

"What's happening?" she managed to say. She pushed the words reluctantly out of her lips.

"We're not sure but Madame Giry said you may have been poisoned," William said. He got off the bed and moved over to a small table that had been placed nearby. A glass of water lay on the wooden surface, he picked it up and brought it over. Reinette took the glass from him and sipped it. It didn't help the burning in her head but it, somewhat, helped the feeling of nausea that turned in her stomach. William stepped quickly forward as Reinette dropped the nearly full glass of water and fell back onto the pillows beneath her head.

&&&&

Sam Tordu looked up with a smile. The door to his office had just been slammed open and yet, no one had come in. He had arrived.

"What have you done?" hissed a cold voice in Sam's ear, as a cold blade was pushed against the back of his neck. He had been expecting none the less but still, Sam knew he had to play his cards carefully or he may be dead in a couple of seconds.

"What are you talking about, Monsieur?" Sam asked as he pretended to examine some papers on his desk. The blade dug further into the back of his neck and Sam could not hide the back his back stiffened.

"I will repeat my question once only and you shall answer. What have you done?"

The voice alone was enough to break out a patch of sweat upon Sam's forehead but he ignored it. He had to stay in control.

"Reinette, has been poisoned."

The glass next to Sam's hand broke. The bits of glass stabbed into his bare hand and he yelled out.

"Why?" Erik hissed darkly and he removed the blade from the back of Sam's neck to the front. His arm was now tightly around Sam's neck and for once he got very little pleasure from it.

"So I could get your attention. I knew you not come if you I asked you too. I had to think of a more effective way-"

"And why did you want me?" Erik yelled furiously. His voice echoed around the room. He was suddenly on the other side of the desk. He towered over it and his eyes burnt like hell. At this moment in time, he was terrifying, dressed in black from head to toe, expect for the white mask that clung unto the side of his face. Sam flinched from the sight but for once, Erik did not care.

"You have become a problem. A very big problem. I know you have become…attached…to Reinette Tordu."

"Tyler," Erik interrupted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Sam Tordu said with a slight smirk. A smirk, Erik desperately wanted to cut from his face. "Her father's name is Tordu."

"Yes but since she realised you shared it, Reinette decided to remain with her mother's maiden name. You would have known this if you had shown the slightest bit of interest in her," Erik spat. His whole body was shaking in utter, uncontrollable rage.

"What is there to be interested about?" Sam Tordu said with another smug look. Hiss hand was hurting a lot. He tried to hide the fact though by placing it under the table. His action did not go unmissed. Erik let a lay smile trace his lips.

"Monsieur, you must be warned, if you do not tell me the antidote to this extremely rare poison. I will kill you in the next few minutes. The pain in your hand will be regarded as bliss," Erik said and then he disappeared.

Sam gulped slightly but he made himself sit up a little straighter. He had to keep telling himself that he was in control.

"I have the antidote, but it will only be used if you tell Reinette you do not love her."

Erik was hiding in the shadows of the room. The words hit him as if he had run into a brick wall. His stomach seemed to plummet and a blush ran though his cheeks. The feeling was unpleasant and unfamiliar.

"Love-" he began to say but Sam interrupted him.

"I know you love her. It was obvious to anyone who saw you when your rescued her. As you can imagine, the Phantom having a relationship with somebody related to me is a big disgrace," he paused, letting the words sink into Erik slowly, "Therefore I want the relationship to be removed. It is not for only my benefit though."

"Oh yes? How so?" Erik said bitterly. His hands had balled into fists and his lips were as thin as a line. He had only just let himself fall for Reinette. Erik hated the feeling inside him. He was going to loose her and he knew it. The feeling was familiar to him, the feeling he had on the roof when he had seen Christine singing with Raoul but this was worse. Reinette loved…liked him back. She had kissed him without his mask, after all, but now that was going to change.

"Reinette is a unique girl. She is…nice and young," Sam could not bring himself to say the word pretty or beautiful. He would not force himself to say it even for this cause. "She has her whole life ahead of her. I'm sure you are aware of Reinette's wish to be a writer."

"It has been mentioned," Erik answered curtly.

"Well then, lets firstly start with that. How do you think her books will see if she is known as the girl who is married to the living corpse?" Sam asked. Sam smiled to himself when Erik did not reply. He had his full attention, Sam could almost feel Erik's eyes burning into him and he could almost hear his murderous thoughts.

"Furthermore, let's she didn't care about this, that she abandoned her dreams become a full time mother."

Erik felt his face flush again and the grip on his sword tightened. Of course, ever since Reinette had kissed him he had imagined a life that had her by his side forever. It was one of the main reasons he had not been able to fully look or speak to her properly. He had been embarrassed. He thought she may like him but never really want to spend her life with him. Erik did not wish to be carried away in dreams that could never come true. However, from the feeling that now clutched around his heart he knew he had let himself become carried away. His dreams were about to be ripped from him by reality. Reality, in the form of Sam Tordu.

"Imagine her sadness, at having to bring children into the world whom from birth are condemned because of their looks. Reinette has a very caring nature and if she has 'devil children' it may just cause her huge amounts of depression. Children who will never be loved by anyone else but you two because half their face will look ripped and burnt. They will take after you in their looks. You will have, in effect, killed them and ruined their lives forever. They will never be accepted, you know that from experience," Sam said softly. He had not yet finished in his vindictive behaviour though. "Every man has thought about being a father. For you, I'm sure, you've dreamed of somebody loving you from the moment they are born to the sad second of their death. Your children will despise Reinette and yourself for ever having them. For ever bringing them into a world where they are despised and screamed at. You may be used to it, even if a little hurt. Reinette would probably die from the pain. Have you considered that, Opera ghost?

Erik could barely stand the pain that was rushing through him. It hurt so much that it seemed to be suffocating him. Sam was right. He couldn't do that to Reinette; if he loved her he would have to let her go. He wanted to collapse, he wanted to be back in his lair, he wished he had never met Reinette, he wished he had never kissed her and he wished he had never fallen in love with her.

Erik swept around the desk and pressed his sword against Sam's back.

"The antidote," he demanded, making sure his voice did not waver of show any sign of emotion.

"I will give it to her. The poison is very rare. It will make her ill and sick for the first day. Then she will recover for a few days and then she will die in a lot of pain. Well, no one is quite sure how she will she die exactly-"

"Why?"

"No one has ever not given the person the antidote. One person did and they haven't spoken since. They killed themselves a few months later."

Dread flooded into Erik's lungs, stomach and heart. He had to save Reinette, no matter what the cost he would never let her die.

"Tonight, I will tell her tonight," Erik said. "Then you shall give her the antidote," he pushed the sword into Monsieur Tordu's back with such force he drew blood. "Otherwise you shall die."

Then he was gone. Erik let Sam know he had left the room by letting the door swing open and slam shut. Sam smiled whilst holding his bloody hand. It was worth the pain, it was worth the blood…it had all been worth it.

&&&&


	18. Love Hurts

**Thank you all for the reviews, **

**Phantom's Ange – Yes it is very cruel, thank you for the review!**

**Lady Wen – I'm sorry feels bad and she is rather smart…thanks for the review!**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Ouch for punching a mirror! Don't do that! Lol! Sorry it was quite a mean chapter and glad you liked it as well! Thanks!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – I was ill of school last week so I was typing fast to get a chapter up so yes it makes sense, but I will really try harder with grammar and stuff. Thanks!**

**Sasha Arai – I hate him too! Thank you!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Sam is rather stupid but in 'Phantom' by Susan Kay, Erik is born with that face. Yes and I agree with all your points! And the dream sounds rather interesting lol. Thank you for the review! **

**Jocelyn – Updated see! Lol! Teehee thank you for demanding it :D! And sorry to make you upset about Reinette and Erik!**

The door slammed loudly and Erik pushed himself away from the dreaded room. The bitter things Erik had heard swirled around his head and the worst thing about them were…they were true. His mother had despised him from the moment he had been born because of his face. She had been ashamed and appalled. His face would always get in the way of any small happy part in his life. Sour tears of hatred and hurt rolled from his eyes. He wiped them away furiously and stormed off.

William watched him with a calm and interested expression. He had been waiting outside the door, he had been going to go and talk to Sam when he had overheard the angry conversation. This must be Erik. The name Reinette had muttered when she had woken up. William knew how it felt to love somebody. He loved Sophia, he loved Lucy – his late wife – and he loved Reinette and James. Erik believed he'd be doing the right thing if he told Reinette he did not love her. He was wrong. William knew he was wrong, William knew that Reinette would be torn to pieces, William knew how she would change forever. She would never trust anyone and she would never let anyone in. It had almost happened when Alexander Smith had cheated and abused her. William wasn't going to let his little girl be destroyed.

&&&&

Erik saw that Reinette's room was empty. Disappointment gripped his insides because now he had now no excuse to tell Reinette he did not love her. He could not let her see him. He knew he would not be able to control his facial expressions.

"Mademoiselle," he whispered gently and he saw Reinette sit up immediately. The look of hope and happiness stabbed him hurtfully in the stomach.

"Erik?" she asked suspiciously. The word 'Mademoiselle' had thrown her slightly and she looked around the room, desperately trying to spot the speaker.

"You have no real right to speak my name," Erik said darkly. The menace and hatred consumed his voice.

'_It's not for you…It's for him, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,' _Erik thought sadly.

Reinette felt her insides freeze over as she heard the harsh tone in Erik's voice. Her head still swam as she tried to sit up properly. Her hands gripped the cover that lay over her and her eyes searched the room.

"What are you talking about?" Reinette asked.

Erik could hear her trying to sound care-free and unworried. She was failing terribly. From where Erik hid in the shadows, he could clearly see her hands shaking and he could hear her words getting caught in her throat.

"I'm getting tired of your questions, Mademoiselle."

Reinette closed her eyes.

'Please, God, Please let this be a dream' she thought desperately. 

"I am slightly confused," she said. Her voice turned out to be quiet and shaken. She had been hoping her sentence would come out confident and strong.

"Just accept what I said," Erik snapped. Hurt gripped at his stomach as he wanted to yell out. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he wanted her to know how much he felt for her. She looked so lost, confused and hurt. It was like somebody was pouring poison into Erik's eyes and he couldn't bare to look.

"Why are you behaving like this?" Reinette snapped. She put a hand to her head as a wave of nausea spread through her. "You and me…I thought…"

"You thought incorrectly," Erik said and the words he wanted to never say spilled from his lips, "You were just a project. To see if I could make somebody likeme again. You were easier than Christine."

Reinette bit her lip as a pain worse than any she had ever experienced fled through her. She let her hands grip her face and she felt her whole body shake. She had loved him. She had loved him and all she had been was a project. No, it couldn't be true. The way he had acted around her, the way he had treated her…he had to have felt something. Images flw through her mind, the way he had stayed with her till she had fell asleep, the way he had saved her life, the way he had cured her…the way he had kissed her. He was lying. The pain was slightly numbed as she forced herself to believe this. He had to be lying. He wasn't like Alexander Smith…he was so much nicer, he was so much better and he was much more of a gentleman.

"I know that's not true," she screamed and she tore her hands away from her face. Tears of confusion and hurt ran from her cheeks.

Erik froze. He had been about to leave her. He had been about to leave the crying mess that he loved because it was tearing him apart. She had to believe him because if she didn't, she would die. He would kill himself if that happened…after he had killed Sam Tordu.

"Erik," Reinette said. Her words caught in her throat as she spoke, "I love you."

Erik felt his heart pound in his chest. She loved him? It had been something he had hoped for, something he had dreamed off but never something he had completely believed. Why did she have to tell him now? She sat there on the bed, crying deeply into her hands as her shoulders shook. Erik realised he was crying too. His whole body ached and his head hurt. But she was alive. She was alive and she would fall in love with somebody else. He had to leave.

The door swung open and Erik saw William charge into the room. With one glance at his daughter he knew what the Phantom must have done.

"No," he yelled out, "It's not true, Reinette, it's not!" he said and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her weeping face into his chest. "It was Sam, I heard him…I heard them."

Erik's body seemed to heat up and freeze over at the same time. On the good side, Reinette would know he loved her but on the bad side, she would die. William had to stop talking. After five minutes, the poison and pain overcame Reinette and she fell asleep. William gently lay her down upon the soft pillows. She was in a deep sleep.

"Erik!" William yelled into the shadows.

Erik felt himself being pulled towards his voice. It was commanding and angry. He stepped forward out of the shadows. William didn't even flinch but in one glance he took in the red face, the mask, the cloak and the shaking body.

William pushed himself off the bed and walked slowly around it. Erik took a step forward as William stood directly in front of him.

"Don't do this," William said. "You are a good man, Erik."

"She will die," Erik said trying his best not to let his voice catch. He forgot that his face was red and blotchy with tears. It already gave away his true feelings.

"She loves you. We can figure a way out of this, Erik."

"How do you know my name?" Erik asked darkly.

"It was the first thing she said when she woke up."

"You do not understand," Erik said trying to forget this new information.

"I do. I also know my daughter will die inside if you do not love her. Have some faith in her please; she can pretend you have told her you do not love her. She will stay by your side forever. Trust her to help you. You have to let somebody help you, Erik. For once, you are not on your own," William said softly.

Erik felt his defences break away as this stranger stopped speaking in front of him.

"I love her," he whispered and he broke down into tears. Erik knew he would despise himself for appearing vulnerable later but he didn't care. William put his arms around Erik as the fully grown man sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know you do," William whispered.


	19. Silence

Wow, guys I'm really happy about all the reviews. Made me smile. I have had tonsillitis for the last couple of days and have had to write this chapter 3 TIMES because firstly, it didn't save, secondly, my USB broke and thirdly, my sister deleted it because she didn't know what it was. So sorry for the long wait. Will get back into my twice a week routine soon!

**Phantom Pirate 1993 – Aww thank you sorry the update took so long!**

**StateofMind 7337 – Poor puppies! And thank you for the nice review! Yes William is very sensible! **

**Shewillbeluved3 – Awww thank you very much. Yes William is a saviour throughout most of this Teehee!**

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Thank you so much! And you e-mail doesn't show up! It really annoying I can't see it! Otherwise I would e-mail you. My e-mail is on my profile page so if you'd like to e-mail your e-mail to that then that's fine. And thanks for being concerned I am so sorry I have tonsillitis and like five billion essays that's why I didn't update. And sorry to be mean !! Oh my gosh, your story sounds amazing! Post it soon!!! And you can be in my story! I'll try and include a character called Gabrielle. **

**Hot4Gerry – Aww I feel privileged :D! Yes William was very sweet in the last chapter and I hate Erik being so lonely. Yes I agree listen to William. Thanks for the review. **

**Sasha Arai – Thank you and yes William is amazing ;D!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – recites commas are my friend, commas are my friend. I tried to include lots in this chapter. And thanks for all your useful advice. And yes it shall be interesting **

**Jocelyn – What would I do without you? Thank you so much for your constant telling me about my story lol :D! **

William watched silently as his daughter awoke from her deep sleep. She had been restless during the night and she had muttered a lot, but now she lay silently and still under the large duvet. Erik had been beside her for most of the night, but William must have nodded off because now he was gone. Ashamed? Maybe; Ashamed at showing his emotions to a fully-grown man, who was technically a stranger.

"Dad?" Reinette whispered as she sat up. She smiled at him and William picked himself off the chair. He moved around to sit carefully on the edge of the bed and look down at her. Her hair was a mess and her face looked weary and tired, but that wasn't the worse thing. The small sparkle in her eye had gone, switched off like a light, her eyes were seemed to almost be empty.

"Are you alright?" William asked, softly.

"I had a bad dream," Reinette said with a small shake of her head. Reinette was wishing beyond anything that it had been a dream. However, why was her father looking so concerned if it was just a dream?

"Reinette, I-"

"Erik," Reinette said sharply. William turned around to see Erik was standing behind him. He looked darker than usual. His hood was pulled up high over his face and he wore a full black mask. William turned back to Reinette and saw the look off utter shock, hurt and despair seem to spread over her face. She didn't want to be hurt again. She had realised it hadn't been a dream.

"I need to speak with you, Reinette."

"Well I do not wish to speak with you, Monsieur," Reinette said coldly.

"Reinette-," Erik began, a slight emotion catching his tone. William watched his daughter look away dismissively.

"No, Monsieur. Father, please tell this man to leave," Reinette said firmly.

William shook his head slowly. She would thank him later. Reinette caught this slight movement in the corner of her eye and turned to gawp at her father.

"Reinette, listen to him. I did. I learnt a lot and I am sure you will too. I also know that every bit of his story is true."

"But fathe-"

"Trust me," William said. He looked straight into his daughter's eyes. He wanted that sparkle back and he knew that maybe, if he was lucky, Erik would bring it back. William gently got off the bed and without another word walked over to the door and closed it softly behind him. Outside, he wondered if he had made the right decision. He turned his attention to the right as he felt someone's gaze upon him. Sophia stood metres from him, her hands were to her mouth and tears twinkled brightly in her eyes. She nodded her approval at him before pulling him into a tight hug in which he gratefully returned.

Back inside the room, Reinette got out of bed, she was still fully clothed from the night she had fainted. She quickly began to busy herself with small jobs about the room as to distract her from Erik's presence. He didn't say anything for a while and she felt his gaze unnerving. How could he do this to her? Was he finding it fun? Had she been mistaken, had he really meant what he had said? Was it all just a game to him? Reinette wished he'd just say something and end this terrible silence between them.

"Reinette, I do not know how to begin to apologise-"

"Apologise!" Reinette snapped. She span around to face him. "You think you can apologise for what you've done?"

"Reinette," Erik said and his voice made Reinette's heart flip over inside her. Why did he have this effect on her? She noticed he had stepped closer to her. Her hands clenched in defence. She knew he would not physically hurt but she was scared of what he might say. "Last night, I misjudged you. I apologise for that. I did not trust you with information you must know." 

"I don't want to hear it, Erik," she said darkly, looking at the floor. She was backed up against her dresser, but Erik was the one whom truly felt he was in a corner. A small smile spread across his lips though.

"You said my name."

"And?"

"You have called monsieur, ever since you saw me this morning," Erik said softly.

Reinette looked up at him and regretted it instantly. His eyes captured her and they seemed to tell her everything. He was hurting, he was guilty and he was upset.

"Why?" she whispered softly. Tears threatened to overspill from her blue eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Sam Tordu, your uncle, has poisoned you," Erik answered.

Reinette felt the need to laugh but from one more careful glance into Erik's eyes the sound died in her throat. He was not lying.

"But I feel fine," Reinette said. "Well, as fine as I could be considering the circumstances," Reinette added as she looked down to the floor again. She had truly believed that she was in love with Erik. She had truly believed he had feelings for her, but now she wasn't so sure.

"That is how the poison works, you will feel fine for the next few days. Your uncle said he'd give me the antidote, if I told you I never wanted to see you again," Erik said. He seemed to suck in his breath when he finished. Was he holding back tears? Reinette looked up sharply and saw he was looking away from her. It was true? She remembered her father's words from the previous night.

'It was Sam…It was Sam…' 

"Erik, why didn't you just tell me?" Reinette asked.

"I couldn't lose you," Erik said. She knew he hated this. He hated showing any kind of weak emotion. Erik desperately wanted to leave. He wanted Reinette to realise how sorry he was but he needed some time to collect himself. Something warm touched his cheek and he saw Reinette had put her hand upon it.

"You'd never lose me," Reinette said with a smile.

"Reinette, you said something last night and I…err…," Erik trailed off. That horrible feeling of embarrassment rushed to his chest. He hated the way his face flushed and his palms sweated as he spoke.

"Yes?" Reinette said. She quickly let both arms snap to her sides. She suddenly felt like the one trapped in the corner. Embarrassment crept up her spine as she imagined what terrible things he must be thinking. A childish young girl who believed herself to be in love? How pathetic.

"I-"

Reinette took a chance and interrupted him. Her face grew redder with every new word.

"Look I am really sorry about that, I know you must respect me less because of it and think I am an utter fool but it is how I feel. You may not feel like it yet but I love you. I am not over exaggerating-" 

This time it was Erik's turn to interrupt Reinette. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and ended her sentence.

&&&&

Alexander smiled as Sam finished explaining what had happened the previous day.

"So it went well?"

"Very well," Sam said simply and he began to take some papers out of his desk.

"So she'll marry me?"

Sam pursed his lips.

"I don't know about that. Nothing has been agreed about your relationship with Reinette. Just the Phantom and her relationship."

"Maybe if I wonder around in a mask and kill people, I may become slightly more appealing," Alexander said darkly.

"Murdering people isn't exactly one of your strong points. Remember on the hill? The horse incident with Reinette."

"I wasn't really trying to kill her, just to scare her," Alexander said darkly.

"Yes well," Sam said with a dark smile, "Hopefully by now she is dying inside."


	20. Broken Glass

Thanks everyone, sorry about the wait. School work is just getting toppled on me. During the Christmas holidays I should be able to post more.

**Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake – Aww thank you :D I'm chuffed. I tried to find that story but I couldn't find it! Ahh! I can't wait for your story! Post it soooooon. You're not Maxine I love Erik by any chance are you because your poem is amazing!**

**Stateofmind7337- I love you long reviews! They make me smile a lot. Ooo scary with the blinking thing. Thanks for the review!**

**Twilit Dawn – Aww thank you! I'm sure you're amazing and wouldn't muck up the characters. I have the music on my iPod too :D! And thank you lol virtual page turner with no pages :D! Made me giggle. **

**Undead – Poptart – Aww thank you! And yes lol! Go ahead feed him to your pet fish sounds like a good end! **

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Aww thanks yeah I am feeling much better now :D! And yes comma's are my friend – still working hard on them :D! **

**Phantom's Ange - :D Yes I wonder…mwahaha… thanks for the review!**

**Maxine I love Erik – Your poem was amazing! Are you Gabrielle (Maxine) Drake? Sorry if I've muddled you guys up. **

**Jocelyn – Thank you :D **

The letter lay alone in the middle of the table. Sam knew what it would be before even turning it over. Had the Phantom done as he had asked or given to his feeble emotions? He flipped the letter over and saw the single word 'Done', written in long familiar writing upon the parchment. Sam examined the parchment carefully, flicking it over in his hands and letting his eyes scroll over every inch. Was that it? That could have been written by anyone. Sam Tordu went quickly over to his office door and shut it. His calm and relaxed expression shifted into one of worry and discontent. He had wanted to meet the Phantom in person. He had wanted to see the suffering and pain he had caused the deadly corpse. Sam walked slowly over to his desk and sat behind it. The letter from the Phantom was balled up in his hand and there it remained for a few minutes, as Sam stared into space. With a sudden surge of violent behaviour, Sam threw it into the burning fire. He unlocked a draw in his desk and took out a small bottle. It was so small that if Sam had placed it in his palm, it would have been hidden. The antidote. The pale white liquid was the thing he would exchange for Reinette's continued unhappiness. The Phantom had now broken her heart…would she want to live? Would it be nicer to let her die?

Sam shook his head. He knew not to mess with the Phantom. They had made a deal and Sam knew that he would have to stick by his end of the bargain…even if he wished he did not have to. Sam rubbed one hand across his mouth, as he remained deep in thought. Why did he hate her so much? What was it that made him so angry? The fact that she was the offspring of a much-loathed brother…or the fact that she was the offspring of a much-loved girl?

"Stop it," he hissed.

He would not let himself become infected by petty emotions like everybody else. It was wrong and foolish. Yes, he had a wife…but he did not care for her in the slightest. He had cared for a family friend…along time ago- the door was swung upon with an angry crash and Sam dropped the white bottle of liquid on the floor. Alexander Smith stood angrily in the doorway but at the look Sam gave him, the anger was replaced by slight fear.

"Sorry, I was just coming to complain…never mind," he noticed the smashed bottle on the floor, "Sorry, was that important?". The white liquid seeped out along the wooden floor and into the small carpet beneath Sam's desk. Sam was staring at the bottle on the floor. His eyes seemed to be faraway and distant. He looked up at Alexander and his face was unreadable.

"No, not at all," Sam said.

&&&&

"That was beautiful," Reinette said, as she clapped enthusiastically.

Erik turned around quickly. He had been playing the organ with his own composition propped on the stand.

"You shouldn't have heard it," Erik said steely.

"Well I did," Reinette said with a smile as he made her way towards him.

"How did you get down here? There are many tricks and traps set for anyone who comes down here."

"I avoided them all," Reinette said with a smile. She glanced behind her at the boat that was settled upon the water. "I should have given you more credit for steering that, it's very difficult."

Erik tried his best to look angry with her but she raised an eyebrow and a small laugh broke from him lips.

"How are you?" Erik asked, softly.

Reinette looked up with a smile and a nod.

"I'm fine, I have been trying to convince Madame Giry that you broke my heart. She doesn't seem to believe me," Reinette let out a small laugh.

Erik grabbed her firmly by the arms and shook her. Desperation seeped from every inch of him.

"She must believe you, Reinette. This isn't some kind of a game!" he yelled. "I meet with him tonight, I have sent him a message to tell him so and if he is not satisfied he will not give you the antidote."

"I know that!" Reinette snapped loudly. The real fear and worry that she had been covering, with her fake liveliness and happiness, finally shone from her. Her hands shook slightly as she clenched and unclenched them. She tore herself away from his firm grip. "It's my life, remember Erik, not yours, you're not the one with this…this…-"

Erik turned Reinette around to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"That isn't fair. I just want you to realise that-"

"You don't think I do. I know how important this is Erik," Reinette whispered and Erik pulled her into a firm hug.

&&&&

James tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He put hand to his mouth to stop himself from speaking. His father was sitting opposite him and reading a book. His eyes were not flicking over the page and his eyes kept darting up to look at James.

"What?" William finally said, closing the book firmly and putting it on the table.

"I-I wanted you to know it wasn't me."

"What?" William asked, he shook his head and his eyes showed pure confusion.

"I know how it must have looked. I'm not stupid Dad. I yelled at her, I was telling on her, I was angry with her and then she mysteriously collapses. But I swear," James leant forward over the table. His palms were pressed against the wooden table and his eyes searched his Dad's face desperately, "It wasn't me."

William smiled at his son. Over the last couple of days he thought he'd been behaving strangely and now he knew why. James thought he was a suspect.

"Son, I assure you, if I thought it had been for you, I would have hit you by now," William said and a small smile spread across James's face. He leant back in his chair with a small sigh. William began to laugh. The noise almost sounded peculiar to them, there had been so much worry lately, that the laughter sounded alien. James began to laugh too and soon father and son were laughing at James's stupidity.

&&&&

Sam looked up with his trademark smug smile. The door had just swung open and slammed with such a force that it could only mean one thing.

"Hello, Phantom."

There was no answer but a cold chill ran down Sam's spine.

"Please stop trying to scare me. I think we're forgetting who has the upper hand here."

"I think one is forgetting who has a noose," came the cold reply from all the shadows in the room. Sam did not let himself shiver even though his back nearly forced him too. The voice was full of so much hatred and horror that Sam began to truly hate the fact he was giving over a fake antidote.

"Here," he said coldly. He opened a draw in his desk and took out a small bottle full of white liquid.

"The antidote?" the cold voice ask bitterly.

"Yes,"

A gloved hand appeared to grip Sam's wrist. Sam looked up and saw the Phantom standing in front of him. He lifted Sam up from his chair, still tightly gripping his wrist and staring deeply into his eyes.

"If this isn't it. I will personal make it my duty to hunt you down and watch you die," Erik spat and Sam couldn't help himself flinch.

"Take the antidote before I take it back," Sam snapped but his voice did not carry the small powerful reverence as Erik's.

Then he was gone.

&&&&


	21. Death Is On The Cards

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! And hope you have a happy new year!!!!! Sorry it took so long, promise will get back into routine it's just mocks are coming up and I have lots of revision! Sorry ;D!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Well done! And thank you :D!**

**Maxine I love Erik – Erik should! Lol I'm trying to convince him too! And I will haven't been on fanfiction for so long!**

**Phantom Pirate 1993 – So do I! And yes I have a rather horrid feeling too. **

**Sasha Arai - lips sealed Thanks for the review!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – I always do the DUN DUN DuN things lol. Well in my head anyway! Sorry I'll try to make him less silly! Thank you!**

**Jocelyn – What would I do without you!!! Lol don't kill me for this chapter! **

Reinette smiled and nodded as all the guest piled into the entrance hall. She was standing beside her father and it was opening night for a new Opera at the Populaire. Reinette tried to ignore the hidden glances at her and the shakes of the head. They all knew about _that girl _who the Phantom of the Opera had mysteriously decided to save. As the crowds began to quieten down and many people began to chat excitedly about the performance ahead, Reinette glanced a cloaked figure watching from the balcony above. Reinette smiled up at him and she could sense him smiling back at her though his face was hidden in the darkness. It had been three days since he had almost ruined her world but now she was as content and happy as any girl could be. She followed her father's gaze out of one of the Opera house's many windows and smiled as the dying sun set beneath the horizon. A flash of dark green spread across the line where the sky and the earth met, and then the sun was gone.

"Ready?" he said with a smile. Sophia had her arm around William's left arm and now he extended his right for Reinette's.

"Where's James?" Reinette asked, curiously.

"He didn't want to see the play. He has been forced by Madame Giry to watch countless rehearsals of it and now believes even he could perform it single-handed," William laughed, "He's taken Jocelyn out for dinner."

Reinette spluttered and her eyes widened.

"No! That's wonderful," Reinette said as she clapped her hands together.

"Reinette you're acting like he's already proposed."

"Is he going to?" Reinette asked. Her eyes sparkled and a stray blonde hair fell from the bun she had spent hours trying to do.

"I really have no idea, it's their first evening out together. Things don't happen so quickly, Reinette. Be patient."

"Jocelyn could be my sister!" Reinette said as she looped her arm around her father's. The smile seemed to have burnt itself into her face and she could not remove it. They entered their own box quietly and waited for the show to begin. Bodiless eyes watched them with a mixture of amusement and humour. It had been he who had managed to finally persuade James to pursue his feelings for Reinette's best friend. Of course, he would never tell her that, that would be a very vain thing to do.

Alexander Smith strode carelessly across the entrance hall. A big smile was pushed across his face and he did not seem to be able to walk in a straight line. Erik rolled his eyes as he suspected alcohol had been a big part of Mr Smith's diet that day. Erik descended the stairs, unnoticed by the drunk youth and stood just behind him. Alexander stopped, maybe it was the dark shadow that made him aware of the fact Erik was standing behind him or maybe it was the hairs on the back of his neck that stood sharply on end.

"What?" he yelled rather loudly as he span around.

"You shall not enter my Opera House when a performance is taking place, drunk, Monsieur."

"It's not your Opera House, it's Monsieur Tordu's. Remember, you lost," his words were slurred and his breath smelt.

"I am not discussing the matter with you," Erik said, darkly and a curious satisfaction settled over his heart. They had fooled them.

"Oh well, wouldn't have r-r-really mattered anyway…if you'd won, I mean," Alexander hiccupped and laughed as his legs seemed to collapse beneath him. Erik leant down and grabbed his roughly by the collar. He lifted him up and looked into his pale eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Erik snapped.

"You'll find out," Alexander sang, cheerfully. Erik frowned as the night finally spread out across the whole sky. A sudden hidden chill that he could not explain accompanied the final disappearance of day. "I told Sam, I told him I had the courage if I really wanted too, I didn't tell anyone, I let him get on with it…" his breath made Erik wanted to flinch but he remained perfectly still. What could Alexander possibly mean? Erik grabbed his and shoved him against the wall. Alexander yelled out as the pain seemed to magnify along with the noise of his back slamming against the marble.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," Alexander said in a childish voice. He screwed up his face, as it turned red. He couldn't breathe properly in the grip that Erik was holding him in. "Go away," he said feebly as he pushed against Erik's muscular shoulders.

"Alexander Smith tell me what you mean!"

Alexander Smith looked up triumphantly into Erik's eyes. A smile spread across his face as he giggled feebly.

"I let him kill her," he sang and then he lost consciousness.

&&&&

Sam took another swig of his whiskey. He knew he was drinking far too much but it numbed every emotions inside him. Tonight would be awful. He would love the memory of it in the near future but all the emotions that would be piling into the air would suffocate him. Reinette would probably die this evening. He didn't know how or when exactly, but he knew and he did not care to witness it. The door flew open with such a tremendous crash that Sam dropped his glass to the floor. He was soon pressed against the wall and any drunkenness that had occupied his brain seemed to fall out of him. The cold hands of death squeezed tightly around his throat.

"What have you done?" spat a cold and dark voice.

The Phantom loomed over him. His hands were as deathly cold as he had imagined, his face was even more terrifying in the light, the white mask shone brightly and yet in a cold lifeless way and the Phantom's eyes burnt like the dark depths of hell. The cold steel blade of a knife pressed firmly against Sam's throat. It's touch seemed bizarrely relaxing to Sam.

"I have done nothing," Sam said.

"Really? That is not what I've heard from you loyal groupie!" the voice was cold and dark yet for a second a waver of upset struggled through the Phantom's lips.

"I have done nothing," Sam repeated and finally the Phantom knew what he meant. He had done precisely that; nothing. Reinette had not been given the antidote. Reinette would die.

"I'll kill you!" the Phantom yelled. He was no longer in control of his emotions. He shook and Sam saw the panic and fear in his eyes. The Phantom would not be able to bare the loneliness that would accompany Reinette's death, the guilt, the hatred, the broken heart and the memories of once being loved in return.

Sam punched him hard in the face. The Phantom had not been expecting it and took a step back.

"Pull yourself together," Sam spat. He drew a hand across his neck and to his surprise saw a line of scarlet blood upon his hand. He swore darkly and looked at the man in front of him. His chest was rising and falling heavily. "Just a scratch," Sam said with a dark chuckle.

"I will kill you," The Phantom said and as soon as the words had come out his mouth, The Phantom was behind Sam. Rope pressed suddenly tightly against Sam's neck. He struggled for air, grasping at the air for some imaginary grip that might help him prevent the inevitable.

"What if she's already dead?" Sam spat in a desperate attempt to save himself.

The corpse's hands let go of his neck.

&&&&

Reinette stood up in her box. The Opera had been brilliant. She saw Meg on stage, a beam across her face as she saw nearly the whole audience stand up to applaud the performance. Reinette felt light and happy. A strange emptiness was inside her stomach and she glanced lovingly at her father and stepmother. They were both standing and applauding too. Their eyes sparkled in the reflection of the lights and they looked so happy. Reinette felt lighter than air and the smile was plastered across her face. Suddenly a large weight seemed to force itself upon her lungs. She had been coughing during the performance but it had just been a tickle of the throat. She tried to tell her father she was just going to get a breath of fresh air but no words would leave her lips. She slipped out of the box unnoticed. Reinette felt dizzy as she looked onto the entrance hall from outside her box. Alexander was slumped at the bottom of the stairs, a look of utter laziness and peace stapled to his face. At that precise moment, James and Jocelyn entered the hall with smiles and laughter in their voices. They grinned up at Reinette when they saw her until Jocelyn screamed. Reinette turned to glance behind her but saw no one. The pain upon Reinette's chest was increasing as the world seemed to spin. She put a hand to her mouth as she felt a small cough escaping her lips. She felt the blood run down her chin and did not need to look at her hand to see what was happening to her.

"Somebody help!" her brother screamed as he charged up the stairs.

…Reinette had already collapsed.


	22. Terrible Torture

So sorry guys for the long wait – I have never EVER been this bad. It is just at the moment I had MOCKS which were awful and took up all my free time and I have just been loaded with RS, IT and History coursework!!!!!!!! I am so sorry!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!

**Shewillbeluved3 – Sorry that I didn't! Glad you like the story!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Awww thank you! I am glad!!! And I love PofC 3 and didn't see the connection till now :D Teehee love that movie!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Thank you and wow you're slightly scary! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and yes I want to kill him too!**

**Undead – Popart – I know the movie made me cry! I hate him being sad. I will try and kill them lol!**

**A'isha Itar – I am so sorry I didn't update sooner (been really really busy). Oooo and thank you for the tips! I like constructive criticism don't worry :D!**

**Rejecting A Name – Awww wow I am blown away by your review and sorry about the studying :D I know how awful they can be! And thank you I was trying to make it original! Your review really made me grin!**

**Jaselin – Sorry! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Maxine I love Erik – well I did post that chapter at the beginning of January! Lol but don't worry! I will try and thank you for the review!**

**AvidReader – This is me updating! Sorry if not quick enough :( and glad you are enjoying it. **

**Jocelyn – For nagging and reminding me to post a new chapter I applaud you! Oh and happy birthday!**

Pain was all Reinette could focus on. Was she on the floor? Was she standing up? She really didn't know or care. All that mattered is that this throbbing ache in her stomach and the blinding pain in her headache went away. She didn't care what it took to make it vanish. Reinette was finding it harder and harder to breath and a cold chill was spreading up her legs as she found it harder and harder to move them. Her mind raced as she felt something slip down her cheek – it was thick and warm. Blood? Was she crying blood? She screamed as her head felt like it had been ripped open. Did it matter? Would someone please end it? Anyone?

&&&&

James put his arms around his sister's back but let go quickly as she arched in pain.

"HELP!" he screamed as he looked down upon his twisting and screaming sister. What was he going to do? She looked so helpless and alone but he knew he preferred her screaming to her being silent. If she became silent everything would go wrong, everything would become so much scarier and James could already see that Reinette's legs seemed to be becoming a paralysed. He brushed the hair back from Reinette's face as he saw a single drop of blood seep from her dark red eyes. Her face was warm against his cheek and he felt his shoulders shake as he saw her disorientated gaze rest upon him. Her lips were firmly shut as if she knew if she opened them she would scream. Her arms seemed to have fallen by her sides and he knew they were now paralysed as well.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered. Was he reassuring himself or her? Jocelyn was still screaming for help but everyone was still applauding the latest Opera sensation.

"Erik," the word seemed to push itself out of Reinette's lip. She wanted Erik with her so much. The fact that he wasn't there made the pain stab into her more than ever. She cried out in a mixture of pain and sorrow. What was happening to her? The poison. It was the only explanation.

James found himself wishing Erik was there. He suddenly realised and fully accepted that his little sister was in love with man that just had a bad reputation. Erik was a good man – he certainly would never cause anyone the pain his sister was going through.

"Erik's coming," James said warmly. He did not realise tears were streaming down his cheeks. He took his hand away from her face so he could wipe them away but Reinette grabbed his hand.

"James, don't leave me," she said desperately. She closed her eyes as her back arched in pain and torment.

"I'm not, I'm right here Reinette, you can see that."

Reinette shook her head and he saw her eyes flicker back and forth.

"I can't see anything, James."

James closed his eyes and let the tears seep down his face. Without noticing it he was rocking on the balls of his feet like he was demented and unstable. He wanted the Phantom to be there. He needed him as well as his sister. He would bring hope, he would bring stability to his younger sibling.

"Please," he whispered angrily. He pulled Reinette's hand up to his lips and cried softly into it as she struggled in pain on the floor. He didn't know what he could do and his whole body was paralysed. This wasn't supposed to happen. This happened in thrillers, the kind Reinette read and he would look on in mock amusement. He felt her hand turning colder in her hand but she continued to twitch and move. She couldn't leave him, not know, he had barely been able to cope when his own mother had died. He closed his eyes as tears ran freely from his eyes. What was going on around him seemed to be happening in a separate place to where he was. It was all too much. They were just background. All that mattered was that he kept his eyes shut and he clung onto Reinette's hand.

Erik fled down the stairs, taking them two at a time and when he entered the large entrance hall he stared at the sight ahead. A rather large group had gathered at the top of the stairs and he saw Jocelyn, frantically, screaming at them to help and not just stand and watch. One young woman turned away, she looked bored and pulled her courtiers arm with her. Her eyes clasped onto the Phantom and she began to scream.

"It's him. Oh my god!"

The entire entrance hall turned to stare at him and utter uproar commenced. How could these people be so stupid? If Reinette was dying did it matter that he was here? Of course it did. That's how these stupid little people lived their pathetic lives. None of the crowd saw the precise moment where he vanished but they all noticed.

James looked up as someone prised his hand away from Reinette's. He never thought that the Phantom could have looked more appealing and have been appreciated as much as James appreciated him now.

"James, get your father," he said, turning his face to glance at James. Their eyes met for only a second before all of Erik's attention was back upon the girl he loved.

"Erik?" she whispered, already forgetting James and recognising Erik's voice. She yelled out as she tried to sit up and Erik quickly slid his arm behind her back.

"Reinette, you can't move," he commanded. He tried to forget who he was caring for, tried to forget that if Reinette died he would live in utter misery for the rest of his life. But, even the Phantom could not stop his eyes sliding to fully examine the effect the poison running through Reinette's veins was having on her. Her face was as pale as a blank composition page, something he had not seen since he had met Reinette. She had inspired him to compose, draw, design and construct. His many talents had been rediscovered and taken out of the dark cages they had been shut up in. His eyes flicked to her vacant ones. They were searching for him. Their once piercing blue made his belly ache. He stared at her and his eyes turned moist and his throat ran dry. He could see from her expression that she was in a lot of pain. His shoulders began to shake uncontrollable as he lifted her up. His other arm slid under her knees and he looked up to see William running towards him, James not far behind.

"Where is he taking her?" screamed a frantic onlooker. Erik turned his head to glare at her and she seemed to freeze in her spot. His eyes were glazing over and he needed to disappear. William put a hand on his shoulder and Erik knew that he could finally move, away from this crowd and away from the drunk Alexander at the bottom of the stairs. He would kill him. He would rip open his face like he seemed to be ripping open Erik's soul.

&&&&

In Erik's lair, he gently placed Reinette down on the nearest bed. William and James stood behind him, watching the teenager scream and twist even more frantically than before. Blood was running from the corner of her lip and from their point of view, Erik did not seem effected. He turned away and marched towards another door. He was going to cure her. He had to find a cure. He wasn't going to let her die. He could not talk to William or James because if he did he would break down. Nothing could distract him from the task ahead. Otherwise, Reinette…Reinette…

"Stop it!" he yelled at himself.

He marched inside the room and began to fiddle with the jars and occupants on the shelves. Some caused clouds of dust to push into his nose, his ears and his mouth. He couldn't taste it. He barely noticed it. What was going on inside him was far too strong. This was different to Christine. Reinette didn't want to loose him. He couldn't let her down. He slammed a hand forcefully against one of the shelves and paused as his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

"Please!" he screamed up at the dark old ceiling, "PLEASE! IF YOU TAKE HER I'LL…I'LL…!"

His shoulders began to shake even more as he forced himself to keep on looking for the right mix of ingredients that he believed might save Reinette. He forced himself to pick up countless jars and finally found three he thought could work.

He poured the contents of each jar into a large mixing bowl. He carried it carefully out of the room and saw William and James on either side of a very ill looking Reinette. Blood was now smothering her chin as her legs twisted in pain. If it was obvious he had been crying, James nor William made any move to comfort him or talk to him. Their eyes slid to the bowl that the Phantom was carrying, like a child, tightly to his chest.

"Will it work?" William asked, his throat was hoarse.

Erik held his gaze for a few seconds before marching past him. He didn't want to voice the terrible truth.


	23. Weakness

**Rose Masquerader – Aww thank you and you'll have to wait and see!**

**StateofMind7337 – Aww thank you. Yes ouch indeed. **

**Jaselin - crosses fingers with you Thank you for reviewing!**

**Tadriendra of Milkwood – Aw thanks, I like doing descriptions. Sorry if they're not so good in this chapter. **

**Maxine I love Erik – I know he has too many times! So sad! And I am sorry I made you cry! And thank you very much I am truly flattered. No pressure for this chapter then lol!**

**Jocelyn – YEAH! Lol and yes Jocelyn whatever you say, joking! We do have scary RS homework but thank you for the prayer! And thank you! You're amazing at writing too! LOL 20/20 R.S test remember!**

Erik placed his hand on the back of Reinette's neck. Her eyes flicked to his face but he saw no recognition there except for a small smile that flickered across her lips. However, another scream of pain made the smile vanish and her eyes shut firmly. Her skin felt cold yet sweaty against his palm and he bit his lip firmly to make sure he didn't begin to panic. He tilted the bowl with all the mixed ingredients against her lips.

"Reinette," he said powerfully, his voice did not shake even though his emotions were causing his head to go into uproar, "You need to drink this."

Reinette did not respond, blood still slipped from the corners of her lips but after a few seconds she opened her mouth slightly. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes tightly shut, her fists clenched and her body seemed to be completely straight; she was trying her hardest to do as she was told. She swallowed the liquid and before her throat let her wretch, Erik slammed his hand over her mouth and closed it.

After a few tantalizing minutes Reinette seemed to calm down. Her whole body relaxed and her eyes flickered open again. From the moment her gaze met Erik's he knew she had seen him. He knelt next to her, his arm resting over her protectively as he looked down upon her. William and James were ignored as Reinette tried to lift her head to look properly at Erik.

"I-," 

Erik put a finger to his lips and leant forward so he could hear her more clearly. His ear was next to her lips. Her voice was so weak and she had to keep stopping because she was running out of breath so quickly.

"Erik I-" 

"I am so pleased you're alright," he said with a smile. He was whispering as if his conversation was a secret from William and James. A barrier seemed to have been opened inside his head; the tension, grief and horror seemed to flowing out of it whilst relief and happiness was flowing back into it. He began to understand how much he cared for the girl lying in front of him. He loved her. He loved her so much and yet he had always been so afraid of completely showing it. He needed to tell her. He needed her to know. She wouldn't leave him. That's what she had just proved. She would never leave him. He looked down at her and was alarmed by the speed in which her hand grabbed his mask. Reinette didn't intend to pull it off but to pull Erik closer to her. She was trying to speak to him but her voice was so weak and frail that he hadn't heard her. He leant forward, adjusting his mask slightly with his hand. Her hand brushed against his skin as she let it fall to her side. She was freezing.

His heart stopped his chest as he realised blood was still running from her lips and she was slowly getting paler.

"I can't feel anything," she whispered with the hint of a smile, "Thank you."

"No-no-no, something-I need to go and-" Erik started to pull away from the bed. She shouldn't just not be able to feel the pain…the pain shouldn't be happening, the blood shouldn't still be running and Reinette should certainly not be getting any colder.

"No," her voice sounded strangled and forced as she grabbed Erik's arm. She pulled him back down forcefully but the movement made her cough and splutter.

"Please, let me go Reinette, the other half of the medicine- it's –it's in the other room-"

"There is no other half, Erik," she said with an accepting smile. She shook her head and a strand of blonde hair fell across her face.

"Please-please-please-" Erik stumbled over his words. It felt like a cold hand had slammed into his chest, forcing it to shrink and be pushed into the darkest smallest corner. His whole body was shaking as tears filled his dark eyes. Her face swam as he angrily bit back tears as he made himself glare down at her. She wasn't going to die. This was just a side effect. She couldn't feel any pain that was a good thing… that had to be a good thing. "Please just let me go and –"

"I know there is no other half," Reinette said with a smile. Her beautiful blue eyes were fixed upon Erik's face and Erik hated the fact they were tainted with dark bloodshot lines. He gripped her hand in his and tried to ignore the penetrating cold that shot up him at her touch or her nails slowly turning a darker and darker blue.

"Reinette, how-?"

"I'm not completely stupid," she said with a small smile and Erik laughed despite himself. His laugh slowly turned into a sob and he turned his head away from her. Reinette laughed slightly too and her eyes never left Erik's face.

"Erik look at me," she said slowly. 

He shook his head as he turned his head only to look at the small hand he was holding his own. He held her hand with both of his and stroked the cold skin with his fingers. Tears ran freely from his eyes but he would not look at her.

"Erik-" she said trying to sound stern. The sad attempt made a feeble laugh escape both their lips. "Erik-" she said.

His shaking shoulders from supposed laughing were starting to shudder even more uncontrollable. There was no mistaking he was crying. Erik was ashamed of it. He was upset he was showing so many vulnerable emotions but the cold hand he was tightly holding made him unable to stop. He couldn't just stand here. He couldn't just sit here and let it happen no matter what she said. Did he always listen to what she said. Without looking at her white face, because he knew it would make him stay where he was seated, he pushed away from the ground and turned to the door.

"I'm going to get some more mixture, it will help."

"Erik, no please," Reinette said in a strangled tone. Her hands lifted from the bed to try and reach after him. She spluttered and William was instantly by her side, covering her from the view of Erik.

"He's going to help, Reinette."

"No, Erik," Reinette tried to lift herself up, her chest heaving as she tried to get the dark black figure at the door to turn around. "I love you," she whispered.

William tried to push Reinette back down onto her pillow as she struggled to remain upright. Erik quickly grabbed the door handle and exited the room. The feeling of utter hope and happiness was threatening to other throw him again and he couldn't let it. He would lose his concentration and would not be able to save Reinette. He turned his head to the closed door and felt his lips mouth the words he longed to speak. He would tell her the moment she was better. It would cause to much emotion for her now. It would weaken her. He left the room and quickly marched back into the room with the shelves of potions and liquids. The moment he walked in there he felt it. Everything slowed down. His foot hit the floor and he heard the noise echo violently around the room. An icy cold air hit his wet face as his heart seemed to finally give up on him. It shattered and he felt grief and despair smother him like it had never done before. He didn't need to hear William's scream of horror from the closed off room to know what had happened.

She was dead.

Erik shook his head as he fell to his knees. Tears and fear gripped him from all sides as he rocked himself back and forth. His arms held him as he rocked. He cried violently as he repeated the three words he should have told her over and over again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He had never said goodbye. He had left her to die with her brother and father. He hadn't even been there. James ran out of the room desperately and saw the crying ball of a man on the floor. The candles seemed to all be flickering and soon the lair would be in total darkness as if it were mourning too.

"I- I- I'm sorry," James said as he tried to control his sobs but he fell against the doorframe and let himself slide to the floor.

Erik pulled his hands over his head like a small child. His chest and head ached with pain as every part of him shattered.

"I never told her, I never told her," he began to repeat and even though his hands didn't leave his head he felt the small piece of gold he had been secretly holding in his jacket pocket for weeks burn against him. It mocked him silently. She would never know. She had left him. She had left him just like Christine.

Christine.

Christine.

The demonic hatred that had spiralled inside him when Christine had finally chosen Raoul flared suddenly inside his heart again. He did not know how his mind could suddenly focus on such livid feelings after the death of Reinette but it had. Since the point at which Erik had discovered Christine was engaged to Raoul he had never felt so angry. This anger was even worse. It burn at his very core and made his hands fold into fists. His sobs died away in his throat and he lifted up his head to look around his dark despairing lair.

"He shall die," he said powerfully and though to him he seemed to speak it, to James he yelled it and then he was gone.

&&&&

Sam Tordu lifted his glass and the whole entrance hall fell into a silence. He smiled calmly and began to calmly stroll into the centre of the entrance hall.

"My dear friends, thank you for coming to watch the opening performance of that spectacular Opera," he smiled as a round of applause followed his words. "It took weeks of preparation and I am sure yourselves."

"Here, here!" yelled a drunken voice from the crowd and the audience laughed. Sam clenched his jaw as he tried to fix a convincing smile across his face. He knew that was Alexander – trying to drown away his guilt no doubt.

"I am dreadfully sorry by the earlier interruption from a certain 'phantom of the opera'," Sam laughed before taking a sip of his wine. It tasted sweet against his lips and his eyes sparkled at the audience. "I am most certain-"

"You killed her," the voice sound rough and ragged. He saw that everyone's eyes had slipped from his face to whoever was now standing behind him. He turned slowly around on the spot to see Erik was a few metres away from him. The audience were shocked into silence at the sight of him. Blood was on his hands, his shoulders were slumped, his hair was an untidy mess and his mask was nowhere to be seen. His scared burnt and deformed face was out of display for everyone to see. Many men suddenly stepped in front of their wives whilst young courtiers left their dates as they made quickly and silently for the door.

"Your face," Sam managed to say. He was too disgusted for words. A nightmare could not compare to this. He managed to grab hold of his senses and stood up a little straighter. "What happened? Did she die from seeing that?" Sam said, tilting his head to the side. Erik let out a yell of frustration and he knew it was the worst thing he could have done. He realised he had led himself into another trap. He was too upset. Even this new formed anger was not enough for him to be able to carry out this murder. He wanted to terrify everyone, he wanted to frighten everyone into maybe even leaving the Opera alone forever. He wanted them all to leave but he was too weak. His emotions were causing no brilliant murder ideas to form in his head. All he kept seeing was Reinette shaking her head at him. She wouldn't approve. She wouldn't want him to kill and he knew that.

"What's wrong with you, Phantom? Surely a girl hasn't made you lose your touch, I'm disappointed."

"I"ll kill you," Erik said walking purposely forward.

"No you won't," Sam snapped and he easily took a small gun from his pocket. He pointed it directly at the Erik's red and deformed face as a small cruel smile formed his lips. "You're stupid. Even I would not come after the murderer when I'm so upset I am almost delirious. That's you, Erik," Sam said, spitting out the name like a disease, "You're not even standing up straight. You're swaggering." Sam walked slowly over to Erik and as quick as light smashed the gun into the side of his head. Erik fell badly to the floor and flicker of laughter was heard from the audience. "This ladies and gentleman is the famous 'Phantom of the Opera'. Reduced to this blubbering idiot the moment a girl he loves dies. Pathetic." A nod of agreement followed these words.

Erik could do nothing. It was true. His heart felt heavy inside him and all anger fell from him as he remembered why he was this weak. Reinette was dead. He would never see her again. What was the point?

"Shoot me," he said darkly as Sam continued to point the gun at his head.

"I'm starting to think it'll hurt you more if I don't."

Erik let his eyes run over the audience. He saw a few familiar faces. None of them dared to speak out for him, none of them dared to tell Sam to stop. Even Meg Giry was keeping silent and this was never usually the case. What about Madame Giry? No, she was afraid of Sam also. She didn't meet his gaze when he looked at her and she tilted her head slightly away from the scene as if it wasn't happening or interesting to her. Reinette would have spoken out. Reinette would have taken the situation into her own hands. She was never afraid. He spotted William and James in the crowd and his heart stopped. Had they left her? Was she lying all alone in his lair? It was cold down there. What were they playing. Ignoring Sam he forced himself onto his feet and tried to make towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam said with a slight laugh.

Erik stopped and turned his head darkly to watch him. The old cruel Phantom flickered behind his eyes. His back seemed to straighten and from his pocket he produced his mask which he slowly slipped onto his face. The crowd seemed to freeze, no laughter played in their breath anymore and no smiles remained on their faces. His cold presence could be felt through every single one of their bones. Erik drew his sword from his sheath and managed to point it directly at Sam's throat. The blade just reached and Sam's face became a lot more serious as he saw Erik's hand was not shaking. The thought of Reinette being on her own was driving him forward. He had to end this if he wanted to make sure they treated her properly e.g not leaving her on her own in a cold place where all kinds of animals lurked.

"I have to be leaving," Erik snapped darkly. He turned his head briefly to look at William and James. A burning anger filled his chest as he saw William catch his eye and smile.

Erik heard the bullet and ducked to the side swiftly. Sam looked angered as he made to load his gun again but Erik pushed Sam up against the stairs banister with force. The gun fell to the floor and Erik let the blade of his sword rest horizontally along Sam's throat. Something fell from Erik's pocket and Sam's eyes flicked to it.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" he said unbelievable. He laughed as he struggled against Erik's vice like grip. "You! You do know what you look like right?" Sam was trying to weaken Erik again, attacking his emotions by bringing up the topic of Reinette. He struggled against Erik and managed to throw him off, making Erik drop the sword. In the matter of seconds, Sam ducked and picked it up. He span to the right as Erik seemed to vanished from view again. He straightened around and shoved the sword forward managing to point it directly at Erik. Erik stared angrily at him trying to figure out what to do as Sam lunged forward unexpectedly. Erik automatically shut his eyes but opened them when he did not feel the blade pierce his skin. Sam had stopped in front of him. He seemed to have frozen as if something was stopping him coming any further. What Erik didn't see was the other blade pressing against the back of Sam's neck.

"You're just too slow for me."


	24. What An Old Lady Saw

"You're just too slow for me," the voice was cold and crisp

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the long update (as explained below)

**Jocelyn – Sorry left you in suspense for some time! Lol! And thank you :D! **

**Dragoness19 – Hmmmmmm wait and see ! Thanks for the review!**

**Phantomofthemusical – Awww thank you sorry for the long update (love your name by the way)**

**NightmarexQueen – Love that saying and thank you very much!**

**Jaselin – Sorry for making you cry! Thank you for the review!**

**Stateofmind7337 – Everyone else is buying it! Lol! Just too clever for me! Thank you for the review!**

**Maxine I Love Erik – Awww thank you! Eeek that makes my day! A master piece?? BIG SMILE Lol Thank you so much! **

"You're just too slow for me," the voice was cold and crisp. It sent shivers spiralling down Sam's back. He desperately wanted to turn around but the moment his neck twitched, the cold steel blade pushed further into his neck.

Erik's lips didn't even twitch with humour. The awful emptiness that he felt inside him made it impossible for him to enjoy the fact Sam was obviously being held at the end of a blade. He didn't feel the humiliation he usually would have done at even the idea of someone having to rescue him. He felt like his insides were made from lead and his mind wasn't properly registering things going on around him. His eyes glanced briefly away from Sam and landed once again on William. The smile. That's what brought everything back. Anger, pure anger than boiled at the pit of his stomach and made him want to lash out. He lunged forward and grabbed Sam by the neck, pushing him against the tall pillar behind him.

The person with the blade to Sam's neck jumped back violently and dropped the sword to the floor. It landed with a clatter and Sam grinned.

"What did you hope that the blade ran me through? Then it wouldn't be your fault, it'd be theirs wouldn't it Erik? " Sam said through his gritted teeth.

Erik grabbed the back of Sam's head and slammed it very hard into the stony pillar behind Sam's head. Sam yelled out.

"I could kill you so very easily," Erik said, his voice was quiet but pulsated with power. It was the anger, the anger pushing him forward.

Sam breathed out in pain and clenched his fists but soon he began to breathe less heavily and turned to look back into Erik's eyes: the devil's eyes.

"What would Reinette think? You don't really want to kill me, you don't want to fall back into the murderer you once were. You killed for…Christine. Why can't you kill for a dead Reinette?"

The words hung in the air and even the crowd that had been whispering and gasping were silenced. Erik felt his hands shaking. Sam had just said the thoughts running through his mind.

"Was Christine worth more?" Sam said with a small laugh.

Erik screamed and slammed Sam's head back into the pillar. It wasn't enough. He grabbed Sam's head and smacked it, time after time, against the pillar. Sam yelled in pain as his head began to ache and his eyes watered. Somebody grabbed Erik's shoulders and tried to pull him away. How dare they? Had they forgotten who he was? He was the Phantom of the Opera and these people had no right to try and stop his murderous acts. He was going to kill Sam.

"I didn't fall in love with a murderer," a voice whispered in his ear and Erik froze. The voice sent shivers down his spine and his brain completely seemed to stop. All he could do was concentrate on the voice that had whispered into his ear. He span around and saw her. She had changed her clothes, she was wearing his clothes, her hair was tied up and a sword lay awkwardly in her grip. She clearly wasn't used to holding one.

"I- I –" 

"I don't want you to kill him," she said loudly.

Erik stared at her in confusion and the crowd stared with him. Their expressions all matched his… except deep within his eyes a spark of hope mixed with his dark eyes. He was wishing that what he was seeing wasn't a hallucination.

"I won't," he whispered, shaking his head as tears filled his eyes.

She looked so alive, yet he knew she couldn't be, yet he knew that his must be a mistake. Even if it was, even if it was all a dream or a strange hallucination, he had to tell her. He had to open his mouth and tell her something he had never managed to tell her. It would be humiliating. Everyone would hear and everyone would know but he didn't care. She may be a ghost. The last flicker of life before Reinette left for another world. He tried to open his mouth and speak the words he feared saying but Sam began to speak before him.

"Your pathetic. A little girl is making you stop," he sneered as he pushed past Erik towards Reinette. Blood ran down the back of his neck and mixed with his high white collar. He swaggered slightly as he walked and seemed to not be able to keep a steady tone to his voice. "And as for you, HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE!" he yelled loudly. Reinette didn't flinch and she didn't turn away. Her blue eyes pierced his for what seemed like eternity before she spoke.

"I'm stronger than that and I had something worth living for," she said coldly and Sam went to grab her. He was weak from the loss of blood and fell. His head smacked against the Opera's beautiful floor and the whole crowd heard him moan with pain. Nobody rushed to help him. Reinette turned her head to Erik with a small smile.

"My heart never stopped," she explained simply, "It just became slower and slower, so as to try and stop pushing all the poisoned blood to my heart before my body could get rid of it."

Erik was still dumbfounding. His whole body was trembling as he stared at her.

"James was stupid and proclaimed me to be dead!" she said with a small laugh but it didn't reach her eyes. She was worried. Her eyes flickered nervously to Erik. "Erik – I-what's wrong?"

Erik never usually behaved like this. Nothing ever fazed him or made him surprised. It may do deep inside but he would never let it show. Reinette couldn't be alive though - it was impossible.

"I-"

"You know he actually thought you'd marry him," drawled a voice from the floor. Sam lay with his face upon the white polished tiles as blood seeped like a snake from beneath his hair. Erik stared at him furiously and not daring to look up into Reinette's eyes.

"What?" he heard Reinette say in surprise and felt the whole crowd turn their attention to him. He hated it. He hated all forms of attention. He didn't want to look at Reinette. He could feel her eyes watching him but he didn't want to see.

"You're dead," he said simply. His voice had returned to it's cold emotionless self and he no longer had any emotions left in him to make him angry or upset. He felt hollow and useless. He was crazy…or mad…he was seeing somebody who wasn't there and he was imagining people reacting to her. Maybe Sam had knocked him out when they had been fighting? Or maybe it was something worse. A defeated man going mental all because he was desperate for the girl he loved…even though he'd made the single mistake of never telling her that he loved her.

Reinette took Erik's hand and he felt the familiar warmth run through him that always seemed to accompany her touch.

"I'm alive Erik, I promise," she said softly and she leant up and kissed him.

Erik felt a warmth glow in the base of his stomach. Life seemed to flow back into him and all the emptiness seeped away gradually. Reinette pulled away from him and locked her eyes with his, "I love you and I'll never leave you." Tears glistened in her eyes and a smile passed across her lips. She was still quite cold and her face was slightly pale but to Erik she looked beautiful.

"Reinette," he whispered with a smile.

Before the crowds eyes; the pair disappeared. Erik and Reinette seemed to vanish in a blast of sudden fire. One moment they were and the next they weren't.

"Where'd they go?" Sam yelled but everyone ignored him as they looked around for William and James. They wanted to see their reactions not Sam's.

"She's gone home," William said with a proud nod. Sophia pushed herself through the crowd and took her hand neatly in his. She kissed him gently on the cheek and he turned to smile at her. James ran to the stairs, next to Sam's slowly moving body, he bent down and scanned the floor with his eyes. The ring had gone.

Quite a distance below the curious and gossiping crowd a man got down on his knee. He was nervous, he was not used to putting his heart out because he had tried it once and it had been crushed. He was not used to being vulnerable. But for one girl, who knew a lot about being hurt, he was prepared to do just that. He looked into her eyes as she threw herself to her knees too. She threw her arms around his neck and began to nod as tears of happiness flooded from her eyes.

&

"They are new," the old lady whispered as she peered out of her window. She pushed her glasses further up her aging nose and squinted to try and see better. Her breath formed small clouds on the window and her walking stick lay abandoned against the wall.

"Come away from the window," her husband replied grumpily from his old armchair. She hadn't seen him leave it for decades. His newspaper was propped open on his lap and he was eating another sherbet lemon.

"They have children," the old lady replied, ignoring her husband's request.

"Better not make any noise, I have to work."

The lady snorted and let a dry cackle of laughter leave her lips. Instead of replying she stared transfixed at the family moving in next door. They lugged their suitcases and stared up at the grand house with hope and excitement in their eyes. The two children raced around demanding the other was wrong and that they were right. The huge house next door had not been owned for years and years and was quite a contrast to the small cottages that lined the road in the south of Paris. The thing that caught the lady's attention was that the mother of the children seemed to almost be trying to persuade her husband into going up to the house. He looked almost worried but for some reason the old lady could not see his facial expression…it was too pale…no…he was wearing a mask.

Reinette placed a reasurring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Come on," she said with a laugh that seemed to make the sun rise that bit higher in the sky.

"Yes, come on Dad, you slow coach!" screamed one of the children in delight. She had dark blonde hair and her name was Jocelyn. She ran straight up to the house and Erik quickly followed in case she fell or hurt herself.

"Don't run-" he began.

"Don't worry," Reinette said delightedly, "She's a child, let her run, she'll be fine."

Erik paused for a second, looking up at the large house in front of him. His first move away from the Opera House. It was so different. He put his arm around his wife.

"As will we,"

Sorry this was so late up but GCSE's are approaching along with homework and revision. I hope you enjoyed the story and it was a satisfactory ending. Thank you for all the review they made me very happy and after the GCSE's I hope to be doing more stories (which I'll update often because I'll be off school). A big thank you to my best friend Jocelyn who kept encouraging me with this story!


End file.
